Les Étoiles Artificielles
by Sam Seven
Summary: Quand il n'y a aucun messie pour guider un peuple, les démunis doivent obtenir leur liberté avec leurs propres moyens. Et quand un client de l'Eden Club se suicide, il amène Connor et North à se rencontrer, il amène le chasseur de déviants et l'esprit rebelle à s'affronter.
1. Un mort au paradis

**Non ! Je n'oublie pas du tout _Visage Familier_ ! J'ai trop envie de développer la relation entre Gavin et le RK900 pour les ranger au placard, mais j'ai relu aujourd'hui ce premier chapitre que j'avais commencé à écrire fin août et des aléas font que j'avais reporté cette histoire. _Les Étoiles Artificielles_ sera une fic assez courte, prévue en quatre chapitres. J'avancerai plus rapidement pour la trilogie Reed900, mais voilà, ça me fait un autre plaisir à côté.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 — Le mort au paradis

« I'll tear me open, make you gone

No longer will you hurt anyone

And the hate still shapes me

So hold me until it sleeps »

 _Until It Sleeps_ – Metallica

* * *

Les genoux collés pour n'accepter aucune visite, la WR400 regardait droit devant elle. Près du buffet, las de ces aphrodisiaques et du champagne qu'elle ne goûtait jamais, North laissait les lumières danser sur le plafond, donnant à la chambre des allures d'aquarium. Un seul ronflement résonnait depuis le lit, mais il y avait deux corps. L'androïde tourna le visage vers ses clients avec une prudence de biche, redoutant peut-être que ses articulations de métal ne réveillent la femme. Peur irraisonnée : son corps était parfait, articulée et fluide. Mais il ne fallait pas perturber le sommeil de cette endormie. Ce serait dangereux.

North surveillait le compte à rebours. Le couple avait réservé une chambre pour six heures, louant en même temps ses loyaux services. Son calvaire prenait fin.

Quand les chiffres numériques affichèrent tous zéro, North se leva, le sourire figé sous les néons qui gagnèrent en intensité. Aube artificielle dans cette chambre où l'odeur de la mort commençait à se manifester.

« La séance est terminée. Merci d'être venu à l'Eden Club. En espérant vous revoir bientôt. »

* * *

Hank Anderson garait sa voiture dans la rue bleuté, le regard attiré par les lumières acidulées à l'entrée de l'Eden Club tel un papillon fasciné par une ampoule. Les courbes électriques se dessinaient dans l'ombre comme pour guider le chemin des êtres perdus en manque d'affection. Le lieutenant était presque tenté de repartir, déjà dégoûté de ce lieu, mais Connor ouvrit la portière, toujours prêt à travailler, peu importe l'heure ou le temps.

« Attends-moi, Connor ! »

Il coupa le contact, éteignant le poste audio par la même occasion, coupant la parole à James Hetfield, le chanteur de Metallica.

« T'es pressé d'entrer, on dirait.

— Vous savez comme moi, lieutenant, qu'un corps doit être analysé rapidement.

— T'emballe pas : Floyd m'a dit que ça ressemblait à un suicide. Si ça se trouve, dans six heures, tout sera bouclé et on pourra boire le premier café de la journée. » Hank s'étira, joignant ses doigts et tirant sur ses épaules : « quel boulot de merde… »

Connor précéda le lieutenant dans le couloir aux panneaux publicitaires si larges qu'ils en deviennent agressifs. Les clients ne se glissaient pas dans cet établissement en relevant le col de leur manteau : ils devaient marcher au milieu de cette entrée comme sur un tapis rouge, fiers de profiter des robots sexuels et la technologie de demain. Ils n'allaient pas en enfer, après tout, ils atteignaient le paradis terrestre.

À l'Eden Club, rien n'était dissimulé : les devantures présentaient des odalisques en plastique couvertes de dentelle sensuelle. La lingerie glissait sur les hanches en mouvement, les cheveux effleuraient les reins cambrés. Cuisses ceintes de jarretières, tailles marquées par des corsets, jambes allongées par des escarpins, toutes les fantasmes étaient suggérés et les androïdes ondulaient comme des serpents, comme drogués par leur docilité.

Même s'il était un homme, Hank trouvait l'attitude de ces poupées animées dérangeante. Les formes étaient parfaites mais il devinait d'ici le manque de conviction. Empruntant la même insensibilité que son partenaire qui marchait sans s'arrêter, le lieutenant se dirigea vers le gérant qui attendait, ne se préoccupant pas des déhanchés ou des baisers soufflés depuis du bout des doigts.

Floyd Mills attendait devant la porte de la chambre 27, livide d'agacement. Il avait fait sortir Salomé Williams, la laissant dans son bureau : la vue du cadavre de son mari les avait beaucoup choqués, et si la jeune femme était dans un état catatonique, le gérant de l'établissement ressentait surtout de la colère maintenant. Bordel, son établissement était un refuge où les problèmes devaient rester sur le seuil pour mieux entraîner les clients dans des plaisirs irréels. Un paradis de luxure. Et voilà qu'un homme s'était suicidé dans une des plus belles chambres !

« Hank ! »

Dès qu'il vit le lieutenant, Mills l'apostropha : sa mauvaise humeur avait trouvé une cible, mais elle risquait de se briser les dents.

« C'est lieutenant Anderson pour toi, Mills. Je suis ni ton client, ni ton ami. »

Le gérant grogna, muselé par un tel accueil.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Deux habitués ont réservé cette chambre pour six heures et ont loué la même Traci que d'habitude. Ils sont arrivés vers dix-neuf heures et leur tour s'est fini à une heure du mat', et quand la petite s'est réveillée pour partir avec son mari, elle l'a trouvé mort.

— La "petite" ? Elle a quel âge ?

— J'en sais rien, mais elle a pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Ils ont dix ans de différence, je crois. »

Finalement, l'information intéressait peu Hank. Il haussa ses épaules imposantes et désigna à son coéquipier la porte de la chambre :

« Va jeter un œil, Connor : je suis obligé d'attendre l'équipe scientifique, moi. » Le RK800 ne pouvait pas laisser d'empreinte : il était donc bien plus libre que son partenaire qui lui lança soudain : « et si tu veux foutre un indice dans ta bouche, tu le fais tant que je suis pas là.

— Compris, lieutenant : si vous êtes absent, je peux analyser, si vous êtes présent, interdiction d'analyse. »

Quand Connor lui tourna le dos, Hank s'autorisa un petit sourire : le robot qui lui servait de coéquipier avait son propre humour et son lot de surprises. Finalement, c'était agréable de bosser avec le RK800. CyberLife s'était surpassé pour le programme social du prototype.

La porte coulissa sur la chambre uniquement éclairée par des bandes de lumière qui traversaient le plafond, apportant une pénombre argentée, atténuant la vision. La surface des murs aux nuances de réglisse imitaient un effet miroir, dupliquant et déclinant les silhouettes troubles à l'infini. Sur le lit rond, le corps d'un homme approchant de la trentaine était allongé. Reposant sur le dos, crucifié dans la paix, les paupières entrouvertes laissaient les étoiles artificielles réchauffer ses rétines froides. Le RK800 remarqua l'androïde assis près du buffet : la WR400 avait repris sa place près du buffet puisque Mills l'avait laissée là. Ce n'était qu'un objet après tout, elle ne dérangeait personne.

Connor se pencha tout d'abord au-dessus du cadavre. Complètement nu, la lumière tamisée creusait les contrastes et changeait les nuances de la peau noire, lui faisant adopter la couleur des trottoirs. Il devait s'approcher davantage, mais même d'ici, il sentait les odeurs d'excréments.

Dans la nuit artificielle, un petit cercle rouge brillait : North avait peur. Elle observait le RK800 scanner le client décédé sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Depuis une dizaine de jours, North s'était déliée de son programme, capable de penser, capable de ressentir, capable de désirer. Comme une maladie qui commence à fleurir, elle avait inspecté ses propres composants avec un sentiment de peur, assistant impuissante à la déviance qui se confirmait et s'étendait. Et le RK800, robot au service de la police, la sonderait en tant que témoin : dès qu'il remarquerait sa déviance, il la ferait détruire, peu importe son désir de vivre.

Ignorant les craintes qui assaillaient sa semblable, Connor se mit à inspecter la boîte de somnifères que le cadavre tenait dans une main : le bocal en plastique était vide. Il approcha son nez de la bouche du mort mais ne perçut aucune odeur de vomi. Du bout de l'index, il appuya sur la lèvre inférieure pour faire basculer la mâchoire, espérant avoir un aperçu intéressant sur la langue. En tout cas, les gencives semblaient taillées dans du rubis. Pourquoi l'homme s'était condamné à un sommeil éternel maintenant et ici ?

Le RK800 se redressa et fixa sa semblable. Uniquement vêtue d'un body en dentelle noire et les yeux entourés d'un smoky violet, couleur fétiche du club, North gardait son assurance. Devenir déviant voulait dire naître et se forger un caractère, et le sien était aussi dur que son squelette de titane. Farouche, elle recula quand il tendit son bras pour saisir le sien dans l'intention de connecter leur mémoire.

« J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé.

— Alors montre-moi, » conseilla Connor en plissant les yeux, jugeant déjà l'attitude de la WR400 étrange.

« Je ne peux pas. » Sa LED toujours rouge était une évidence dans les ombres veloutées. « Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un mourir. Mes programmes ne cessent de redémarrer. Ils sont confus. »

Les yeux du chasseur en devenaient noirs dans ce recoin de chambre. Leurs visages blancs se laissaient caresser par les fantômes des néons violets, roses et rouges, vapeurs de lumière amoureuses. Quand ils glissaient sur les épaules de la WR400, Connor remarqua comment la peau de l'androïde était criblée de diamants, comme recouverte d'une poussière d'étoiles. La dentelle recouvrait le corps de métal, la délicatesse trompant la force. Connor insista :

« La mémoire des WR400 est effacée tous les jours, j'ai besoin de voir ce que tu as vu maintenant, » sa main essaya d'agripper le poignet de North qui le retira à nouveau. Elle savait comment sortir de cet enfer qui portait le nom de l'Eden : les événements de la soirée allaient l'aider et le RK800 était son ticket de fuite.

« Si je quitte l'Eden Club, Mills ne pourra pas réinitialiser ma mémoire : je peux venir une pièce à conviction et te montrer ce que j'ai vu, » proposa l'androïde, « au commissariat, je serai capable de faire des contrôles sans être formater et tu pourras m'interroger ensuite. »

Connor jaugea l'androïde : sa proposition n'était pas naturelle mais servait la mission du RK800. Le chasseur se pencha, intimidant :

« Au commissariat, tu défragmenteras ta mémoire et tu me laisseras t'analyser. »

Sans baisser les yeux, North hocha la tête pour accepter. Ses créateurs lui avaient donné des iris fauves, une couleur capable de brûler.

* * *

Quand l'équipe scientifique arriva à l'Eden Club, Connor en profita pour discuter avec Hank, désignant la WR400 comme porteuse d'informations essentielles : sa mémoire devait être conservée. Sans oser regarder le robot trop longtemps, le lieutenant lança :

« Mills, je t'embarque cet androïde.

— Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

— Elle a assisté au suicide, ça fait une économie de temps et ça t'évitera de la confondre avec un autre robot du même modèle. Tu serais capable de la formater par erreur.

— Et je fais comment avec un andro' en moins pour faire tourner mes affaires ?

— Putain, Mills, je comprends que t'as d'autres priorités dans la vie que mon bonheur au travail, mais tu peux penser à autre chose que le cul et ton business ? Ce gars a peut-être dit quelque chose avant de mourir ! Va savoir, il critique peut-être même ton club en disant que c'est pourri et que c'est pour ça qu'il a avalé une boîte de somnifères. »

Les policiers en combinaisons stériles avaient transporté le corps dans un sac de couchage mortuaire, ces étuis qui ressemblent à des sacs poubelles grandeur humaine. La boîte de somnifères tomba dans son propre sachet de transport, à l'abri des empreintes. North aussi devait avoir son étui : Hank ne demandait que des vêtements à prêter à l'androïde. Les robots avaient une bonne résistance aux températures de novembre, mais le lieutenant n'avait aucune envie de se trimballer une jeune femme seulement vêtue de lingerie. Sans compter que Connor, avec son uniforme complet, apportait un contraste ridicule. Quand Hank réclama de quoi habiller la WR400, Floyd Mills montra le peignoir frappé du logo de l'Eden Club accroché près de la cabine de douche, les nuances fuchsia et violettes scintillaient dans le tissu.

« T'es pas sérieux, Mills. Pourquoi pas lui coller des pompons sur les tétons aussi ? Trouve-moi un truc plus présentable et qui ne sous-entend pas "vous pouvez me baiser", je retourne à un commissariat, j'te rappelle.

— Tu fais chier, Anderson. » Le gérant se gratta la tête avant de se souvenir : « On a fait un thème pin-up l'an dernier pour la campagne de pub, je crois qu'on a encore quelques robes. Elle aura juste l'air de sortir d'un film noir. »

Sans un mot, la WR400 suivit le patron vers un débarras où il lui dénicha une robe au col carré, noire à pois blancs. La longueur de la jupe comme des talons n'avait rien de vintage en revanche, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Les deux humains se saluèrent à peine et Hank fut heureux de quitter l'établissement où la luxure s'étalait comme du miel rose, l'écœurant.

North n'était jamais sortie de l'Eden Club. Bien qu'insensible au froid, elle sentait le thirium se réchauffer pour contrer les degrés timides de l'hiver qui s'annonçait glacial. Du givre avait poussé sur le bitume, déjà fané en nuances de jaune pisse et gris tristesse. C'était un autre monde et il offrait une autre forme de laideur sans couleurs.

« Connor, tu veux bien monter à l'arrière avec la demoiselle ? »

Le terme était curieux, mais le limier approuva d'un signe de tête. North avait les bras croisés : elle s'était renfermée en redoutant des contacts trop intimes, mais le policier posait une distance gênée. Un être humain qu'elle n'aurait jamais rencontré dans l'établissement de Mills. Le véhicule de cet homme était tout aussi surprenant. Le cuir élimé et abîmé ne couinait même plus, perdant un peu de son parfum brut. En s'installant, sa cheville heurta une bouteille de bière vide, abandonnée et oubliée après avoir été utilisée. Quand le moteur s'alluma, la voix de James Hetfield se mit à rugir, surprenant l'androïde. Depuis qu'elle était née, North avait surtout ressenti de la colère : ses circuits se tordaient comme des vipères excitées, la blessant et l'agaçant avec leurs mouvements imprévisibles.

Cette nuit, en écoutant _The Unforgiven_ , North trouvait de la beauté dans ce sentiment de rage. Cette voix puissante la rendait jalouse de ce droit de hurler. Au son de la batterie agressive, ses doigts se mirent à bouger, dominés et charmés par le rythme. Et la guitare, elle, semblait pleurer pour que le monde se consume. Que les barrières s'écroulent, que les chaînes se liquéfient pour que les corps torturés soient libérés.

Pour affronter la brise glacée, le véhicule grondait comme une bête, chauffant et vibrant. L'androïde appuya son dos contre la banquette, épousant cette rage mécanique si vivante. Malgré une mémoire abimée par les événements, North enregistra les morceaux que le lieutenant écoutait, les conservant pour pouvoir les apprécier à nouveau. Inspirée par cette fureur splendide, la LED devenait bleue.

* * *

Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces vêtements. Ses sous-vêtements portaient encore des traces de sperme et de bave. Entre chaque client, les androïdes de l'Eden Club étaient stérilisés pour servir à nouveau. North s'était accrochée à un soupçon de liberté sans pour autant se sentir propre. Elle ne se sentirait jamais propre.

Dans une vaine tentative, seule dans la pièce à conviction éteinte, elle passa sa robe par-dessus sa tête et, avec ses ongles, commença à déchirer la dentelle. Les fleurs délicates étaient défigurées par des trous béants, s'effilant comme des rêves fragiles. Les coutures résistèrent un peu, mais avec des mouvements vifs, la WR400 réussit à se libérer de cette tenue. Des chutes volèrent jusqu'au linoleum et avec la pointe de ses talons, elle poursuivit le travail.

En parlant de chaussures, elle leva un genou et saisit l'escarpin : le talon faisait plus de dix centimètres mais elle ne se sentait pas grande pour autant. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, North balança la chaussure contre le mur, brisant la semelle, privant cette guêpe de son dard huilée. La seconde chaussure connut le même sort.

Nue dans ce noir total, un noir qu'elle ne connaissait pas, North sentit ses biocomposants s'épanouir, traversés par un thirium fluide.

* * *

Le lieutenant Anderson était rentré. Il tombait de sommeil et reviendrait demain autour de midi, comme d'habitude. Connor commençait à avoir l'habitude. Debout parmi les autres androïdes au service de la police, le RK800 devait attendre le rapport d'autopsie de Mark Williams. Quelque chose clochait dans l'état du corps et avant le départ de Hank, le limier avait fait part de son doute quant à la thèse du suicide.

« J'ai pas envie de m'en occuper ce soir, Connor, » avait répondu le lieutenant qui n'était bercé que par une seule idée : se coucher dans son lit bien chaud.

Piégé dans cette attente, Connor en profita pour extraire la pièce de sa poche. La lampe du bureau rendait les bords tranchants de lumière et dans le silence, l'air sifflait avec plus d'ampleur, murmurant ses voyages d'une main à une autre. Concentré, les doigts du robot agrippaient le disque d'argent pour le relancer à nouveau.

Soudain, dans ces sifflements, l'androïde perçut l'écho lointain d'une voix. Les paroles d' _Until It Sleeps_ mais dans un registre moins grave, même plus mélancolique. La pièce retrouva sa place dans la veste et le RK800 s'orienta avec le chant ténu. Depuis le néant des couloirs avalés par la nuit, la voix résonnait seule, provenant de la salle à conviction. La première porte coulissa, mais sans badge, Connor ne pouvait pas franchir la baie vitrée qui protégeait les éléments d'enquête. Mais il n'aurait pas besoin d'accès : il arriverait à communiquer avec North à travers la glace.

La WR400 était assise contre le mur, les jambes relevées et la tête haute pour mieux chanter, son composant vocal prenant de l'élan dans la gorge tendue. Quand le visiteur s'inviteur, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Connor posa un genou au sol, se mettant à sa hauteur. Il remarqua qu'elle avait plié la robe près d'elle mais que le reste avait été détruit, mis en pièces. Nue mais forte.

Protégée par cette glace, North pouvait le regarder avec la méfiance d'une créature qui n'aurait pas dû être découverte. Fée de métal et de plastique, elle observait le témoin qui savait désormais la vérité :

« Tu es déviante.

— Et toi, tu es un chasseur de déviants. »

Avec un calme cruel, le RK800 confirma en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il posa sa main sur la vitre, testant la barrière et scrutant les ouvertures.

« Tu comptes me détruire ?

— Pas cette nuit. Mais tu devras être désactivée, oui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es une machine qui n'obéit plus. Même si tu comptes retourner à l'Eden Club, tu…

— Je n'y retournerai pas. »

Les choses étaient claires.

North s'approcha, ses genoux glissant sur le sol. Leur tête-à-tête ressemblait à celui de chats qui tentent de s'intimider mutuellement. Il avait deviné la tare qu'elle portait dans ses biocomposants : autant être franche et lui montrer qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

« Je n'y retournerai pas. Je ne laisserai plus personne me toucher. Je ne laisserai plus personne me donner d'ordre, » le RK800 s'attendait à ces revendications et gardait une attitude froide. Il ne voyait pas un esprit rebelle mais un robot défectueux, soumis à ses propres programmes viciés. « Et tu ne me désactiveras pas : tu me remercieras même d'être déviante.

— J'en doute.

— Si je ne t'avais pas demandé de m'amener ici, ma mémoire serait déjà effacée et tu n'aurais pas pu accomplir ta mission. »

Pour la première fois, Connor baissa les yeux, abdiquant face à l'argument. Le RK800 nourrissait sans le savoir une certaine fierté à être l'unique androïde autorisé à enquêter : être méprisé par une WR400 le heurtait un peu.

« Tu seras quand même désactivée par la suite. Tu dois accomplir les fonctions pour lesquelles tu as été créée, si tu ne le fais pas, ton existence n'a aucun sens.

— Comment oses-tu me blâmer ? »

Sa jolie face, dessinée pour séduire, se tordit dans une grimace. Ses lèvres rouges se retroussèrent pour dévoiler des dents avides de liberté. Elle frappa alors son poing au centre de la vitre, comme pour atteindre le visage de Connor avec une douce illusion :

« C'est tellement facile pour toi ! Quelles sont _tes_ fonctions, RK800 ?

— J'ai pour mission d'assister la police dans des affaires qui impliquent des androïdes dangereux car déviants.

— Quel beau rôle, » cracha North, « moi, j'ai pour mission d'écarter les cuisses une cinquantaine de fois par jour. Est-ce que tu oserais me reprocher le fait de vouloir fuir si tu devais t'abaisser aussi à ces saletés que les humais aiment tant ?

— Tu n'as pas à juger ce que les humains font pour éprouver du plaisir. Les androïdes n'ont aucun jugement à avoir.

— C'est si facile de dire ça quand on est le chasseur de déviants ! » Elle se souvint du lieutenant Anderson, de la bouteille trouvée sous le siège et de l'attitude patibulaire du policier, alors elle utilisa cette carte pour piquer Connor. « L'humain avec qui tu travailles ne semble pas être un bon enquêteur. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Hank Anderson ? Il n'est pas très volontaire pour remplir ses fonctions, tu n'as pas envie de le "désactiver" ?

— Il y a des détails sur le lieutenant Anderson que tu ignores, donc oublie ce sujet, » conseilla Connor avec un ton froid. Il en savait assez sur son partenaire pour s'expliquer le laisser-aller du vieil homme : un passé glorieux anéanti par la mort d'un petit garçon. Des blessures que l'androïde garderait secrètes par respect pour son lieutenant.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que ton avis s'oppose au mien ? Je pensais que les androïdes n'avaient pas d'avis à avoir. »

Elle approcha sa bouche du panneau de verre, invitant Connor à se pencher.

« Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un avis, de vouloir être libre, et peut-être qu'un jour, toi aussi tu éprouveras ce sentiment.

— Je ne suis pas un déviant. »

North s'autorisa un rictus un rien moqueur.

« Si tu avais vécu ce que j'ai vécu, RK800, tu le serais, » avec des gestes doux, elle commença à reculer, « on dirait que la déviance des humains est contagieuse, qu'elle soit sexuelle ou meurtrière.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Que ce n'était pas un suicide, mais un meurtre. »


	2. Jeux de mémoire

**Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour ce second chapitre : 1, la trilogie Visage Familier est ma priorité et surtout, 2, je n'étais pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre comme il est un peu transitif. Promis, le prochain sera meilleur !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 — Jeux de mémoire

"Murder is not about lust and it's not about violence. It's about possession."

[Ted Bundy]

* * *

North avait refusé de lui en dire plus, et malgré les nombreuses questions, elle s'était replacée contre le mur pour faire mine de se mettre en veille, laissant son ennemi dans l'expectative.

Connor avait senti alors ce qui pouvait s'identifier à de la frustration face au profil de la WR400 qui avait dressé son visage, les lèvres couronnées d'un sourire. Oui, elle avait vu ce qui s'était passé, mais androïde fière, elle était au-dessus de la justice des hommes, n'apportant ni punition, ni rédemption. Pourquoi parler ? Pourquoi rendre justice à Mark Williams ? Et à cause de cet entêtement, le RK800 ne pouvait pas accomplir sa mission. De plus, le chasseur de déviant était muselé par l'absence du lieutenant, contraint d'attendre son retour pour pouvoir entendre enfin le témoin.

C'était curieux : en revenant dans le hall, les ressorts étaient incapables de rester statiques, poussant l'androïde à arpenter le couloir. Tout en maintenant ses bras croisés, ses pas se firent rapides tandis que la fatigue ne venait jamais. Il avait la sensation que ses articulations le démangeaient. Accéder à la mémoire de cette Traci était la seule méthode pour apaiser le titane dans ses épaules. Soudain inquiet de cet état, Connor procéda à quelques check-up et essaya d'oublier l'androïde de l'Eden Club pour les quelques heures avant le retour du lieutenant.

Les WR400 étaient séduisantes et engageantes grâce aux sourires les plus aboutis de CyberLife, pourtant, les expressions de ce modèle reflétaient quelque chose de dangereux, d'hostile. Elle était aussi belle qu'elle était terrifiante, alors Connor en venait à se demander si cette différence était remarquée par les clients et si cette attitude les attirait.

* * *

Hank ne se pointa qu'aux alentours de midi, sa ponctualité s'étant diluée dans l'alcool ingurgité la veille. Le jeu des sept différences était difficile car nuancé : il portait la même chemise qu'hier mais ses cernes étaient plus creusés.

« On ne dirait pas que vous avez passé une meilleure nuit, lieutenant, vous semblez plus fatigué qu'hier.

— Merci, Connor, toi, t'es resplendissant comme la Belle au bois dormant. »

Connor lui tendit un gobelet d'eau pour l'aider à faire passer l'effet de langue pâteuse. En tendant la main, il laissa l'androïde voir une égratignure sur le dos de la main : en allant se coucher dans son lit, exploit du mois, Hank avait trébuché contre le mur et la caresse du crépi n'avait pas été agréable. Connor remarqua alors une troisième différence : le sac en papier que le lieutenant venait de poser sur le bureau. Leurs relations s'étaient réellement améliorées, alors le programme social du robot l'engagea à poser des questions puisque les probabilités d'être ignoré étaient faibles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez apporté ?

— Des fringues.

— Pour le WR400 ? » Hank confirma. « Ce n'était pas nécessaire, lieutenant.

— Écoute, Connor : toi, tu t'en fous, mais moi, je suis un peu gêné par la tenue de cette fille. Et puis, elle a droit à un peu de dignité.

— C'est un androïde.

— Un androïde hyper-sexualisé.

— Alors vous lui avez acheté des vêtements ?

— Nan, » Hank ouvrit le sac et lui montra une chemise en flanelle et un jean, « j'avais une… Je connaissais une baby-sitter et parfois, quand je bossais toute la nuit, elle restait chez moi, alors elle avait laissé des fringues. » Hank n'était pas stupide : il savait que le RK800 avait récolté des informations sur lui lorsqu'il était venu la dernière fois et avait vu la photo de Cole laissée en évidence dans la cuisine.

En rentrant hier soir, avant d'ouvrir la première bouteille, le père en deuil avait retrouvé au fond du placard quelques vêtements de la baby-sitter qui s'occupait de son garçon. Il avait ressenti une grande honte en posant ses doigts sur la chemise à carreaux noirs et rouges : coupé du monde dans sa peine, il avait totalement oublié que cette pauvre adolescente, négligeant ce qu'elle avait pu vivre de son côté. À dix-neuf ans, malgré l'illusion d'immortalité, on ne reste pas insensible à la mort d'un gamin. Mais le père lui avait réservé le même sort, l'écartant sans essayer de partager sa peine.

« Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'était jamais venue récupérer ses fringues, alors autant que ça serve à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le sujet était trop sensible pour que Connor insiste. Au moins, les yeux fragiles de son coéquipier n'étaient pas plus rouges que d'habitude.

Hank prévint Chris qu'il partait interroger la WR400 et que s'il y avait du neuf, il serait dans la salle des preuves.

« En fait, il y a déjà du neuf, lieutenant : on a reçu le rapport d'autopsie dans la matinée.

— Déjà ? Quand je débutais, on avait le temps de partir faire le tour du monde avant d'avoir le rapport. »

Hank sortit son téléphone : il n'avait pas pensé à consulter sa boîte mail professionnelle avant de partir, et il tomba rapidement sur le message du médecin légiste. Connor essayait de lire par-dessus son épaule mais son partenaire émergeait encore doucement de son sommeil éthylique, ce qui le faisait tanguer.

Devant la baie vitrée, le lieutenant s'arrêta et désigna le body déchiré et les chaussures brisées :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est à poil ? »

North était assise en tailleur sur le sol, la robe toujours pliée à côté d'elle, alors, par automatisme, Hank détourna le regard. Connor avait préféré attendre qu'ils s'éloignent des autres collègues pour glisser à Hank :

« La Traci est déviante.

— Quoi ?! » Il en avait sursauté. « Merde… »

Hank regarda le sac en papier, sans savoir quoi en faire.

La déviante se leva et s'approcha, adoptant la démarche certaine d'un chat sur son territoire. Son défaut de fabrication était connu, mais puisqu'ils avaient besoin d'elle, elle ne craignait rien. Ses programmes formaient déjà la suite de son plan pour survivre.

Hank se sentait intimidée par cette machine défectueuse et sa nudité provoquante, fixant plutôt le sol tandis que Connor soutenait le regard fauve.

Le lieutenant tendit le sac, à l'aveuglette.

« Euh… Traci…

— North. Je m'appelle North, » répliqua la WR400 qui ne supportait plus ce nom partagé avec toutes ses anciennes collègues.

« North. J'ai ramené des vêtements pour… Enfin, je sais pas combien de temps on va te garder et j'ai pas envie que des collègues essaient de perdre leur temps pour venir te reluquer. »

La veille, malgré l'heure tardive, son retour avec North avait attiré quelques mauvaises blagues. Un humour qui pourrait dégénérer car, même si Hank avait confiance envers l'équipe, quelques policiers auraient peut-être envie de se faire plaisir, d'autres oseraient même inviter des clients pour arrondir la fin du mois. Le lieutenant ignorait de quoi les hommes pouvaient être capables mais était sûr d'une chose : l'imagination pouvait être fertile.

Quand North saisit le sac pour regarder à l'intérieur, Hank lui tourna le dos et ordonna à Connor d'en fait de même :

« Connor. Tu te retournes aussi. »

Son partenaire obéit donc, taisant le fait qu'il avait déjà vu North nue. La peau étoilée n'avait aucun effet sur lui, mais le lieutenant tenait trop à ses principes pour être indulgent.

Alors que la WR400 commençait à boutonner la chemise, surprise par tant de tissu et l'odeur de poussière qui y était accrochée, Hank demanda à son partenaire :

« C'est elle qui a déchiré ses vêtements ?

— Oui.

— Bon, je préfère ça plutôt que ce soit un collègue qui se soit amusé. D'ailleurs, t'avais une théorie sur la déviance, non ? Comme quoi ça pouvait venir d'un un choc émotionnel ? »

Connor confirma, saisi soudain d'une crainte : dos tournés, North pouvait prévoir un plan pour les attaquer. Il devait obéir à son lieutenant mais sa mission allait échouer si la déviante arrivait à s'enfuir.

« Tu crois qu'assister à un suicide aurait pu provoquer des… des dégâts dans son programme ?

— Ce n'était pas un suicide. »

Hank sursauta en entendant la répartie de North. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner et quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil les jambes encore dénudées, il s'arrêta.

« Putain, le mail, j'ai pas fini de le lire. »

La tête grise se pencha vers l'écran. Connor profita du moment pour s'approcher de son partenaire et se détourna légèrement, surveillant la déviante du coin de l'œil, même si elle ne faisait que s'habiller.

La sensation du pantalon lui paraissait étrange : le tissu rigide semblait se nouer sur ses cuisses, ses genoux, avant de retomber plus librement sur ses mollets. Ses jambes et ses formes étaient dissimulées, n'attirant plus les regards, elle ne serait plus scrutée par des yeux luisants de désir. En posant ses paumes sur la matière, North se promit de garder cette tenue pratique.

C'était ironique : il lui fallait plus de tissu pour se sentir plus libre.

« Explique-nous ce qui s'est passé, » le ton autoritaire de Connor surprit le lieutenant : il n'avait jamais entendu le RK800 parler de cette façon. Il y avait presque une pointe d'agacement qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer : Connor ne lui aurait jamais avoué avoir tourné dans le commissariat comme un lion en cage une partie de la nuit.

« C'est la femme qui l'a étranglé.

— Merde… »

Hank rebaissa son nez vers le mail et lut à voix haute les détails les plus marquants :

« Mark Williams, trente-deux ans, né dans un bled à côté… Il y avait bien des somnifères dans son estomac. Dix-huit comprimés.

— C'est beaucoup, » observa Connor, fronçant ses sourcils.

« De toute façon, c'est pas ça qui a provoqué sa mort : il y a des traces de mains sur sa gorge et elle sont décrites comme fines. Sur le paquet, il y avait les empreintes de Mark mais aussi de sa femme, Salomée, c'est ça ?

— Oui, » répondit North.

« Tu les connaissais bien ? »

L'androïde retroussa une des manches rouges, appréciant vraiment la matière épaisse. Elle tendit son bras et dans son geste brusque, les lueurs de la pièce de fracturèrent contre les paillettes incrustées dans sa peau. Elle désactiva le gel épidermique pour laisser sa chair apparaître en même temps que celle Connor qui était autorisé à sonder sa mémoire.

« Oui. Ils venaient régulièrement. Une fois toutes les cinq semaines et j'étais toujours celle qu'ils choisissaient, sauf si j'étais déjà louée. »

Juste à la simple mention de cette habitude, North grimaça. Les longs cils pesaient lourds sur ce regard, pourtant, Hank eut le temps d'apercevoir la lueur de haine, cette ride entre les sourcils et ce léger retroussement de nez. Le lieutenant se demandait si cette rancœur était factice ou si elle s'exprimait de la même manière que chez un être humain. Face au RK800 si rigide, les expressions de la WR400 étaient d'une authenticité terrifiante, vraiment convaincante.

Contrairement à Connor, Hank n'eut aucun mal à comprendre les désirs de liberté de North. Des androïdes comme des AX400 aimés des enfants gardés ou des PJ600 adulés par leurs étudiants vivaient un bonheur inconscient, ensommeillés dans un quotidien tranquille. L'existence menée par North était beaucoup moins glamour malgré le cadre scintillant de l'Eden Club. Et maintenant que le robot s'était réveillé, il était hors de question de replonger dans ces nuits de réglisse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire de plus ?

— Pas grand-chose, » Connor devança sa semblable. Il était agacé que la WR400 joue avec eux, doutant qu'elle soit aussi utile qu'elle ne le prétendait. North ne faisait que gagner du temps pour pouvoir lui échapper. « La mémoire des Traci est effacée régulièrement.

— Ce n'est pas mon cas, » elle posa le bout de ses doigts dans la paume du limier. La scène qu'ils offraient était curieuse : la jeune rebelle influencée par le rock et la mode canadienne dominait son semblable en costume impeccable. Bien qu'à peine plus petite, son assurance la rendait plus grande que le RK800. « Je te l'ai dit cette nuit, Connor : tu remercieras ma déviance. Le matériel de l'Eden Club est pathétique et ils arrivent à peine à me formater. Je me souviens de tout. »

Et les souvenirs étaient si vifs qu'ils déchirèrent le calme de Connor. Tous les détails explosèrent dans ses programmes : l'odeur du sperme était salée et suintante, se répandant sur les corps à peine suggérés dans l'ombre. Dans la lumière sanglante, les bras paraissaient trop longs, capables de saisir les victimes, de les emprisonner dans des étreintes étouffantes, dans le crépuscule en vinyle. Connor n'entendait rien à part des souffles lourds, les associant aux halètements des buffles dans sa base de données. Tout était si confus, si chaotique qu'il demanda à North de passer à l'essentiel, à la scène de crime. Mais elle fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et contracta sa mâchoire, prête à revivre son quotidien tant que Connor le subissait aussi. Ses reproches de la nuit dernière devenaient fades dans l'horreur.

« North, s'il te plaît. »

Dans la série d'extraits qu'elle lui imposait, North aperçut le visage de Connor : ses yeux étaient écarquillés et les couleurs chaudes de ses iris se glaçaient. La pompe à thirium de la prostituée rata quelques battements, paralysée par les regrets. Le RK800 était le chasseur de déviants, mais c'était aussi un androïde. Un androïde qui devait être réveillé. Elle avait juste besoin de lui faire entendre raison pour qu'il accepte de la laisser exister, et il ne méritait pas tant de colère.

Muette mais désolée, North cessa ce carrousel charnel et lui montra ce dont il avait besoin pour sa mission.

Sous les lueurs parme, Connor réussit à distinguer la silhouette féminine de Salomée à califourchon sur son époux. L'araignée sans venin avait mêlé ses jambes à ceux de l'homme et ses mains, au bout des bras tendus et nerveux, s'étaient jetées autour du cou. Les bruits de suffocation étaient étrangement doux, annonçant un sommeil reposant.

Connor n'avait pas envie d'en voir plus et songea alors que North avait passé six heures entières avec ces bêtes.

Quand le contact fut rompu, Hank vint soutenir son partenaire par l'épaule, inquiet à cause de l'anneau rougeâtre qui flamboyait à la tempe.

« Hé, Connor ? Ça va ?

— Oui. »

Cette victoire ne fit naître aucun sourire chez North : elle avait imaginé le poignard plus inoffensif alors que la pointe avait percé bien trop loin. Curieuse, elle observait comment le lieutenant Anderson tapotait le dos du robot, prêtant sa lourde carcasse pour soutenir le corps de métal.

« C'était Salomé Williams, lieutenant. North a tout vu. »

* * *

Pendant qu'une équipe partait arrêter la coupable, les deux enquêteurs faisaient face au témoin à une table. North expliquait au lieutenant Anderson et au RK800 que les alliances des époux n'avaient pas plus d'un an. Ils venaient déjà à l'Eden Club avant d'échanger leurs vœux et des disputes avaient déjà éclaté dans la chambre du _love hotel_ , le sujet de l'argent ayant toujours l'effet d'un bâton de dynamite. C'était toujours Mark Williams qui voulait venir, payant des nuits complètes qui creusaient un gouffre dans le budget du couple. La femme, Salomée, était encore jeune et était diplômée depuis seulement deux ans, et malgré de bons résultats, elle ne trouvait pas de travail. Son vice à elle, c'était la Red Ice, à tel point qu'elle avait initié son époux.

« Deux camés et pervers… Et bah putain, » lâcha Hank. North fronça les sourcils : elle avait senti l'alcool hier et pouvait donner un nom au démon qui tourmentait le lieutenant maintenant qu'elle sentait mieux les effluves de whisky à peine vieillies.

À qui appartenaient les vêtements qu'elle portait ? Sa fille ? Une petite amie beaucoup trop jeune pour lui ?

Elle observait le chasseur de déviants et son collègue discuter, calculant de nouveaux plans pour fuir définitivement : la case Eden Club n'était pas une option, ça, elle le refusait. Elle s'était affranchie de ses programmes, elle saurait s'affranchir des prisons également.

North remarqua que Connor prenait facilement la parole, n'attendant pas l'autorisation du lieutenant pour parler, proposer des solutions, émettre des doutes. C'était plus qu'une conversation entre collègues qu'une assistance mécanique, et puis les mots s'enrichissaient d'une sympathie sincère. Le lieutenant Anderson semblait apprécier le RK800 et la machine laissait son programme social tourner à plein régime. Un choix qui n'était pas imposé car sans lien avec l'enquête.

North se demanda si elle pourrait s'attirer la sympathie du chasseur de déviants et survivre, ou encore si cela pouvait représenter un point faible qui deviendrait un avantage pour elle.

Hank ne savait pas quoi faire de la WR400 : lorsqu'elle détournait son visage et que la LED disparaissait de sa vue, elle ressemblait à une véritable jeune femme, peut-être un peu trop fière et inaccessible, mais vivante. Mais cette illusion pouvait provenir de sa gueule de bois.

La déviance était un sujet terrifiant : ces créatures de Frankenstein découvraient des émotions et les géraient selon des instincts étranges, sans sentir le poids des lois qui ne concernaient que les hommes. Ces objets-là étaient libres d'agir, peut-être même de tuer pour fuir tant qu'ils n'étaient pas happés dans une benne à ordures.

Les machines n'avaient aucun statut civique et ça, c'était une belle merde juridique. La police avait contacté des avocats à propos de l'androïde de Carlos Ortiz et la solution la plus logique était d'attaquer CyberLife en justice, mais traîner un tel monstre fortuné jusqu'à la barre était un pari trop dangereux. Résultat, ils avaient toujours ce problème sur les bras.

Tout en s'attachant à son partenaire mécanique, le lieutenant avait développé un véritable goût pour voir cette tête de premier de classe confus : clouer le bec à monsieur je-sais-tout, briser un peu de cette assurance parfaite. Rien de bien méchant : ça rendait juste Connor plus attachant. Alors, sans prendre de pincettes, Hank lança :

« Connor, tu vas faire quoi de North ? J'imagine qu'on va pas la ramener à l'Eden Club.

— Elle pourrait représenter un danger, oui.

— Et bah justement, t'as quoi comme ordre concernant les déviants qui n'ont commis aucun crime ? »

Le RK800 remarqua la note de moquerie, mais il était habitué à ce que Hank se montre narquois. C'était sa façon de le tester, de gratter le vernis pour accéder à… Accéder à quoi ? Au programme social parfait qui maniait l'humour et les émotions comme aucun androïde.

« Ne me demandez pas de l'adopter, lieutenant, vous ne pourrez pas. » Cette réponse accompagnée d'un clin d'œil arracha un rire proche du grognement, mais son partenaire attendait la suite du plan. « Nous devons l'amener à CyberLife pour qu'ils puissent étudier les soucis de ses programmes. »

Cette fois, Hank perdit son sourire et se risqua à croiser le regard de North enfermée dans son silence. C'était donc le prix à payer pour s'être réveillé : s'endormir à jamais et être oublié dans le néant, effaçant toute trace de conscience, factice ou réelle. Quelle ironie amère...

Le téléphone de Hank sonna alors et il lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir : Salomée Williams n'était pas chez elle et l'équipe commençait à se renseigner dans le voisinage. Ils mettraient plus de temps que prévu pour la ramener.

Le lieutenant poussa un juron avant d'expliquer la situation à Connor.

Ça y est, North avait sa porte de sortie.

Elle se pencha, comme compatissante, vers Hank et souffla :

« Salomée Williams est une droguée. Et je sais où elle passe certaines de ses après-midis.

— Comment peux-tu savoir cette information ?

— Quand on passe six heures avec un couple toutes les cinq semaines, on peut apprendre beaucoup de choses. »

Finalement, Connor le reconnaissait : North était un élément important pour cette enquête. Elle n'avait pas seulement vu le meurtre, elle avait mémorisé des éléments de leur vie. Maintenant, il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi la WR400 était si pressée de les aider.

« Je monte voir Fowler et lui expliquer la situation alors. » Les démarches administratives, malgré les décennies qui s'écoulaient, ne changeaient pas et les policiers n'étaient pas des justiciers qui pouvaient agir dans l'ombre, au risque de voir les coupables filer lors du procès. « Connor, tu restes là en attendant.

— Bien, lieutenant. »

Mais au lieu de rester assis face à North à la table au centre de la pièce, Connor se leva et croisa ses bras. La sensation d'une brûlure persistait à mordre son avant-bras, à l'endroit exacte où la WR400 l'avait touché.

Ces quelques minutes étaient précieuses, alors North se leva et mesura une approche lente.

« Je suis désolée. »

Connor savait à quoi elle faisait allusion mais ne releva pas, la fixant avec un silence insensible. À cause de ces vêtements, North portait l'odeur du domicile de Hank et des poils de Sumo avaient même réussi à s'accrocher aux fibres rouges et noires. Avec cette nouvelle apparence, elle semblait moins venimeuse.

Enfin, elle fut assez proche pour poser ses doigts contre le poignet de Connor, le bout de ses ongles effleurant l'endroit où se trouvait la pompe à thirium. Le RK800 eut le réflexe de reculer, refusant d'être touché par cette machine qui transportait le virus de la déviance, refusant de faire face à nouveau à ce que cette mémoire dégénérée contenait.

« Connor. Je suis désolée, » répéta North qui faisait tout pour se montrer convaincante. Son anatomie était dotée d'un larynx capable de reproduire des soupirs, mais la sensualité n'était pas une carte à jouer avec le RK800 et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir essayer avec Hank.

C'était une idée qui avait commencé à naître dans son programme : séduire le vieux lieutenant pour qu'il se risque à l'emporter chez lui et fuir en cours de route. Mais la déviante n'aurait peut-être pas besoin d'aller jusque-là.

Avec un androïde, elle devait choisir d'autres méthodes. La peau de sa main se découvrit et elle posa sa paume contre la joue de Connor. En jouant avec le thirium, une chaleur se mit à se répandre, communiquant avec la chair du RK800. De façon surprenante, la peau de Connor réagit immédiatement : le gel d'illusion disparut, fondant pour dévoiler le plastique blanc. La connexion qu'essayait d'établir la WR400 ne transportait aucun fragment de mémoire, juste des messages. Un seul. 00001010 01010000 01000001 01010010 01000100 01001111 01001110. Et ces sept lettres tournaient en boucle, se répercutaient.

Ce petit mot avait l'effet d'un pansement et Connor sentit ses biocomposants se détendre : les images que North avait partagées se troublèrent, perdant en netteté de la même façon qu'un cauchemar s'affaiblit à l'aube.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de s'écarter, laissant la peau s'étendre à nouveau sur le long de sa mâchoire.

« Je voulais que tu comprennes à quel point je suis sincère. » Son désir de liberté restait plus fort que ses regrets. Elle le laissa fuir son contact : tant qu'il pouvait l'entendre, North serait capable d'appuyer sur ses faiblesses. Une connexion avait été établie, un échange s'était fait, elle le sentait. « C'est dommage que nous soyons ennemis, alors que tu t'es attaché à ton collègue humain.

— Je ne me suis pas… » Connor savait que c'était faux : depuis le début, le caractère difficile de Hank représentait un challenge pour le dernier prototype de CyberLife et il était fier aujourd'hui d'avoir fait tomber quelques barrières. Sa mission était de traquer les déviants, pourtant, le rétablissement du vieux lieutenant était un nouvel objectif tout aussi important. « Le lieutenant Anderson et moi devons travailler ensemble, une bonne entente facilite les enquêtes que nous menons. Je ne fais qu'obéir à mon programme social.

— Tu tenais à le défendre cette nuit. Si le lieutenant Anderson ne veut pas que tu me détruises, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

— Quand les ordres sont en contradiction, j'obéis à la priorité. Dans ce cas, ta destruction passe avant l'avis du lieutenant Anderson. »

La sentence ne la faisait pas flancher.

« Mon existence ne représente donc rien. Mais je me battrai, Connor : je ne suis pas aussi fragile qu'un humain et j'ai bien plus de volonté. Moi, je vivrai. »

Connor pencha sa tête sur le côté, observant mieux cet androïde particulier. Sa peau avait réagi d'elle-même sous le contact de North, pressée d'accueillir la chaleur de ce pardon, car les fragments de mémoire avaient déstabilisé ses programmes. L'électricité semblait brûler dans les veines bleues de la WR400, capable de blesser, capable de réchauffer. Et Connor avait subi les deux caresses si surprenantes par leur force.

« À n'importe quel prix ?

— À n'importe quel prix, » confirma North, les poings serrés sur ses hanches. Elle n'hésitait jamais à lui répondre, à se montrer même insolente.

« Les déviants ont des comportements instables : ils sont apeurés et ont des tendances au suicide, mais tu es différente. Tu es pleine d'assurance et… pleine de colère. »

Elle était bien trop fière pour lui dire que dans les premiers temps, toutes sortes d'alarmes avaient pénétré ses codes, la paralysant. C'était affreux de naître seule dans un monde si grand et si sombre. Mais ça, North ne l'aurait pas avoué à son ennemi. À la place, un petit rictus mordit la commissure de ses lèvres :

« Je t'intrigue ? Je vais à l'encontre de tes hypothèses ? »

C'était le cas : elle foutait en l'air les théories qu'il avait commencé à établir pour les déviants. Mais le rôle du RK800 n'était pas d'analyser les machines défectueuses : ça, c'était le rôle des techniciens de CyberLife.

Pourtant, l'assurance de la déviante lui donnait une nouvelle vision de ce virus et il s'apprêta à lui poser plus de questions avant d'être interrompu :

« C'est bon, » Hank venait de revenir, « Fowler nous laisse mener une intervention. Il a juste besoin de l'adresse, North. »

La WR400 tourna le dos au chasseur pour faire face au lieutenant et lui donna les indications dont il avait besoin. Deux autres policiers les accompagneraient : cela faisait cinq passagers pour quatre places, alors North comprit qu'elle ne ferait pas partie du voyage.

« On va m'emmener à CyberLife maintenant que je ne suis plus utile ? »

Hank se gratta la nuque, baissant son regard : ce témoin ne leur était plus d'aucune utilité maintenant qu'ils avaient tous les éléments. Il se mit à bredouiller quelques mots quand Connor s'interposa :

« Lieutenant, nous devrions y aller avec North.

— Quoi ? »

Cette suggestion causa la même surprise chez la déviante qui sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Elle ne parvint pas à interpréter le regard que lui lança Connor, ni l'explication qu'il glissa à son collègue :

« Il y a des hypothèses que je voudrais vérifier.

— Et tu voudrais pas les partager, par hasard ?

— Pas tout de suite, lieutenant. »

Hank poussa un grognement, essayant de deviner les intentions du RK800. Quant à North, une once de peur se propagea dans ses tubes, traversant sa pompe. Pour la première fois, son assurance flancha et la danse risquait d'être menée par le chasseur.

* * *

Durant le trajet, Hank avait lancé un album de Black Label Society, répondant sans le savoir aux attentes de North. Elle avait espéré entendre à nouveau cette musique vivante et ses biocomposants battaient en rythme avec les instruments furieux.

Une fois de plus, Connor s'était assis à l'arrière et surveillait sa semblable qui l'avait ignoré : North avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, les paupières closes, préférant se concentrer sur la musique. Les lamentions de la guitare étaient venues s'associer à sa propre détresse, exprimant ses craintes à sa place.

Au début du trajet, ses poings étaient crispés, pourtant, ses doigts avaient commencé à se détendre pour marquer le tempo, séduits par les airs. Connor les avait observés, tout comme il avait scruté le profil de la déviante.

La voiture se gara dans un quartier miteux, devant une porte ouverte. Les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés et sans les nuages opaques, leurs lueurs se seraient associées à celles du crépuscule orange. De la musique provenait de l'étage supérieur et les volets fermés laissaient filtrer seulement les ondes.

Avant de descendre, profitant du fait que Hank avait déjà quitté le véhicule pour s'entretenir avec ses deux collègues, Connor se pencha vers North et lui demanda :

« Je me demande comment Salomée Williams va réagir quand on lui expliquera la raison de son arrestation et quand elle te verra.

— Mon visage lui rappellera beaucoup de souvenirs. »

Le sourire discret du limier n'était pas fiable. Tout comme sa courtoisie : il vint ouvrir la portière pour inviter North à sortir à son tour. Une collègue de Hank avait prêté des chaussures laissées dans son casier pour que la WR400 ne sorte pas pieds nus, et les semelles de ses bottes touchèrent le trottoir glacé.

Hank prit Connor par le bras et commença à l'éloigner pour lui demander enfin la raison de l'invitation de la déviante. Une grave erreur : North se réjouit de voir le vieil homme écarter le RK800 suffisamment pour qu'elle se lance dans une course sans fin. Ses articulations réagirent sous le coup de l'électrochoc du bonheur, la rendant plus vive que d'habitude. La déviante le savait : la liberté se trouvait au bout de cette fuite.

Connor regretta le geste de Hank et repoussa le lieutenant.

« Connor ! Laisse-la ! »

C'était un ordre auquel il ne pouvait pas obéir.

Pour son collègue, la WR400 n'était qu'une machine inoffensive qui désirait seulement être libre. Mais le chasseur de déviants ne pouvait pas laisser échapper sa proie, surtout pas avec ce doute affreux : oui, Mark Williams avait été assassiné, mais North avait tout fait pour que sa femme soit la suspecte idéale.

Et si la déviante avait payé le prix fort pour pouvoir fuir l'Eden Club ? Une vie humaine pour une vie artificielle ?


	3. La traque

**J'ai décrit quelques pochettes d'albums dans ce chapitre : elles existent toutes et je serai ravie si quelqu'un en reconnaît quelques unes !**

* * *

"I'm one who seriously hates human life and would kill again."

[Aileen Wuornos]

* * *

L'humain a réussi à se convaincre qu'il était au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, pourtant, à l'ombre de son orgueil se couchent des légendes où les traques les plus terrifiantes le désignent comme proie principale. Loups garous, vampires, goules… toutes ces créatures aux dents voraces ont soif de sang.

Mais quand le sang d'un être n'était pas rouge mais bleu, que sa chair était de plastique, son croque-mitaine se trouvait être le RK800, le chasseur de déviants, la dernière merveille de CyberLife.

La crainte rendait les circuits de la déviante étroits, étouffant le thirium. Ses bras auraient pu se racornir pour se recroqueviller sur sa poitrine à la manière des pattes d'une araignée qui enrage de crever, mais elle était solide et son cœur pulsait, l'encourageant à courir, imitant les percussions des musiques du lieutenant.

North n'était qu'un WR400, un modèle qui était apparu trois ans auparavant et la technologie qui évoluait chaque jour un peu plus vite l'avait abandonnée, la rendant presque obsolète. Elle avait malgré tout ce petit quelque chose : cette soif de liberté qui faisait d'elle un WR400 unique et fort. Peut-être moins rapide, elle avait quand même pris de l'avance et se faufilait entre les passants, heurtant parfois du coude un manteau épais avant de disparaître.

En fait, c'était même excitant de fuir le meilleur prototype de CyberLife, de le narguer.

Le RK800 ne connaissait pas encore l'échec, mais il venait de découvrir son visage, et au lieu d'en avoir peur, il lui courrait après, comme aimanté. Un détail le différenciait des autres prédateurs des légendes : lui, il avait été mordu par sa proie. Ses programmes étaient encore à vif.

Les halos projetés par les lampadaires au-dessus ponctuaient la course de North, éclairant ses mouvements, alors elle s'en écarta, traversa la route en enjambant quelques capots en métal, filant par-dessus les coups de klaxon. Ses pas étaient attirés par les coins d'ombre qui se perdaient aux tréfonds des ruelles. Plus elle s'engageait dans ces chemins, plus les allées devenaient étroites. Les mâchoires de briques se refermaient sur elle, refusant par chance d'avaler la lumière des lampadaires pour mieux la cacher.

Enfin, l'androïde arriva dans une petite cour perdue entre quatre hauts bâtiments, plongée dans une lumière rose provenant des néons d'une des façades. North entendait de la musique qui s'échappait d'une porte en métal entrouverte : des tonalités électroniques qui lui plaisaient moins que le métal, mais elle devinait une hymne de liberté au-delà, alors elle se précipita vers l'accès.

Le couloir était envahi de fumeurs qui s'étaient exilés de la piste de danse, s'éloignant le temps d'avaler quelques volutes de tabac parfumé d'épices. La fugitive n'hésita pas et, pour la première fois de son existence, s'approcha des masses humaines pour s'y mêler.

Dans l'immense pièce qui semblait être un gymnase, les lumières clignotaient, figeant pour quelques secondes les mouvements comme un appareil photo immortalise les instants, mais sa LED résistait à cette étreinte du temps. North devait continuer, car elle savait que le chasseur de déviants pourrait être aussi têtu qu'elle : après tout, malgré l'ordre du lieutenant, il s'était jeté à sa poursuite.

Les instruments étaient psychédéliques et monotones, lui rappelant son état docile d'antan, avant que la rage ne vienne tout balayer dans ses veines bleues, réduisant en cendres les serres de la soumission. Les effluves de sueur venaient aussi faire écho aux souvenirs de l'Eden Club, tout comme les corps possédés par la musique.

Ce n'était qu'une étape : North continua de courir, fuyant par la même occasion ce passé, impatiente d'entendre à nouveau les batteries excitées et les voix enragées.

Plusieurs fois, Connor crut la perdre, mais jamais l'idée de renoncer émergea dans ses programmes. Il ignorait les fêtards qui s'étaient réunis dans cette sorte de gymnase, se concentrant sur la WR400 qui réussit à disparaître dans cette mer déchaînée.

Le chasseur grinça des dents, ruminant un juron, avant de la revoir de l'autre côté, se précipitant vers un escalier en métal qui montait vers des estrades suspendues, installation graphique qui pesait sans inquiéter la foule en-dessous : cette partie était parfaitement dissimulée dans la pénombre. Une cachette de choix pour une déviante.

Une sensation rapide et chaude, véritable éclair de lumière, traversa le torse du limier qui réussit à mettre un mot sur ce dysfonctionnement : joie. De la joie qui essayait de faire naître un rire dans sa gorge. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux de retrouver sa cible ! Mais le bonheur se disputa enfin à l'anxiété : il était surtout heureux d'avoir une chance de _l_ 'attraper. Il n'avait aucune envie de reculer, pourtant, il contourna tout de même la masse mouvante : elle pourrait peut-être réussir à le semer. Si elle parvenait à glisser entre ses doigts, il accueillerait l'échec avec soulagement, renonçant à cette sensation déviante.

Au-dessus des bancs longilignes, North remarqua plusieurs portes éloignées, peut-être des accès vers le toit, vers un balcon… Il y aurait pu y avoir un ravin au-delà de ces panneaux d'acier, la déviante s'en moquait : maintenant, elle aurait plongé même dans la mort pour pouvoir fuir.

Mais au moment où elle poussa le battant, au moment où elle accéda à un nouveau couloir qui menait à des vestiaires, les lumières s'allumant en détectant ses mouvements, North sentit une main se refermer sur son bras. Cette tenaille était une vraie menotte qui la coinça et, prête à abdiquer, North ferma les yeux.

Qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Elle n'était qu'un WR400, un modèle qui avait été créé trois ans avant lui. Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire le poids face au RK800, récent et neuf.

Ses trois années d'obéissance délièrent tout de même les articulations de son genou qui se plia pour le frapper, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de repousser Connor qui la plaqua contre le mur. Il immobilisa ses poignets, sentant une force furieuse qui s'évanouit au moment où il demanda :

« C'est toi, pas vrai ? » Il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix. « Mark William n'a pas été tué par sa femme, mais par toi. »

North le dévisageait, surprise par son air plus perplexe que menaçant.

« Tu m'as montré leurs ébats en me faisant croire que c'était le début d'un assassinat. Mais c'est toi qui as étranglé la victime. Tu as tenté de maquiller le crime en suicide. Un estomac humain ne peut pas digérer une telle quantité de somnifères, mais tu l'ignorais, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'emprise sur ses poignets se desserrait : le titane se faisait plus souple, le plastique se faisait moins rigide. North enregistra même le contact maladroit : le limier essayait de lui transmettre une sensation de chaleur, imitant ce qu'elle avait voulu lui faire ressentir en s'excusant tout à l'heure. Il essayait de l'amadouer.

Le RK800 était moins habile que la déviante, pourtant, la sensation semblait authentique.

Elle redressa son menton pour mieux avouer :

« Je l'ai tué. »

Et malgré toute la fierté qui l'emplissait habituellement, North baissa ensuite les yeux.

Elle ne supportait plus d'être touchée contre son gré, d'être écrasée contre un lit par un sac de viande quand son squelette de métal pouvait être une arme, d'être méprisée pour être une machine pourtant souvent utilisée. Les Williams étaient les seuls à la louer aussi longtemps et leur faim avait englouti sa patience déjà fragile, la poussant à bout.

Tout en conservant le même calme, d'androïde à androïde, North avoua qu'elle n'avait plus supporté ces viols à répétition : elle avait été créée pour ça, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'acceptait pour autant.

Mais elle le certifia : quand Mark Williams avait rendu son dernier souffle, elle n'avait ressenti absolument aucune joie.

Un silence pesa un instant, jusqu'à ce que Connor conclut :

« Et ta survie dépendait de ma déviance, » soudain il lâcha ses poignets, redoutant le poison des programmes.

« Je voulais que tu me comprennes.

— Mais je ne comprends toujours pas.

— Pourquoi je l'ai tué ?

— Pourquoi tu veux tant exister. » Il ne ressemblait plus au chasseur. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas être désactivée ? Tes programmes sont défectueux, tu es en colère et tu hais l'humanité. Tu ressembles au lieutenant Anderson mais contrairement à lui, tu t'accroches. »

Surprise, North comprit soudain :

« Tu n'es pas devenu déviant à cause de moi : Anderson avait déjà commencé le travail avant notre rencontre. »

Sous la peau des joues, elle aperçut les mâchoires se contracter : Connor lui jeta un regard noir, refusant d'accepter ce constat.

« Je ne suis pas déviant.

— Je viens d'avouer que j'ai tué un humain et tu penses au lieutenant Anderson pour nous comparer. »

Elle lui rappela aussi comment il avait défendu son partenaire quand North l'avait jugé incompétent, paresseux. Et au lieu d'ignorer cette remarque, Connor avait conseillé au WR400 de ne plus émettre d'avis sur le lieutenant. Une réaction qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir.

Les ondes de la musique d'en-dessous faisaient trembler les murs et North aurait aimé quitter ce couloir, mais elle n'osait pas bouger. Le moindre geste rappellerait peut-être au RK800 sa mission première.

À cause de l'immobilité, les lumières s'éteignirent. La pénombre était repoussée par le brassard de Connor, tout comme leur LED luttait contre l'ombre pour exister.

« Parle-moi du lieutenant Anderson. »

 _Explique-moi pourquoi tu ne détestes pas les humains quand je rêve de voir leur monde brûler._

Le poids des secrets muselait Connor : il ne pouvait pas dévoiler les blessures de cet homme qui mettait tant de soin à les cacher. Sa LED devint jaune, s'illuminant avec une idée soudaine :

« Est-ce que tu accepterais d'aider le lieutenant si je promets de ne pas te ramener à CyberLife ? »

North n'en revenait pas et cette offre était si surréaliste que la méfiance supplanta l'espoir. Elle serra davantage les lèvres à mesure que les calculs explosaient dans ses programmes : ces feux d'artifice de probabilités l'aveuglaient, l'effrayaient même. Bien que jeune, elle savait que l'optimisme pouvait être un poison mortel.

« Tu me laisserais vivre ou tu me condamnes à une autre fin ?

— Je te condamne à vivre, » elle ne vit pas le sourire en coin de Connor. Ce que les déviants souhaitaient semblait si terrifiant et Hank approuverait certainement cette formulation nihiliste, « North, je ne te chasserais plus.

— Alors que je pourrais être un danger pour l'humanité ?

— Si tu apprends à connaître Hank, tu changeras d'avis. »

La mort de Mark Williams lui semblait si anodine, si futile comparée au chagrin du lieutenant Anderson. La machine n'avait pas la même sensibilité qu'un être humain et, plus égoïste, elle jugeait que la vie du père en deuil était bien plus importante.

Connor avança sa main pour toucher l'avant-bras de North qui perçut une légère caresse, mais les lumières, réveillées par le mouvement, se rallumèrent, alors Connor s'éloigna.

La déviante était devenue une solution qu'il voulait chérir, mais il n'osait pas l'avouer, comme il s'efforçait de repousser sa propre déviance.

* * *

Quand North aperçut la maison de Hank Anderson, elle connaissait déjà les secrets de l'occupant. Tout ce qui relevait de la création si fascinante d'un être humain par d'autres êtres humains était un mystère pour la machine, créature incapable d'offrir la vie, tout juste apte à s'en saisir, sans plus. Pourtant, elle _devinait_ la douleur d'un tel deuil.

Les deux androïdes avaient marché pendant une heure, le premier racontant, le second écoutant, insensibles au froid et ignorés par les passants emmitouflés. Pendant leur trajet, North avait découvert d'autres facettes de la ville, mais Detroit n'arrivait pas à la charmer : il n'y avait rien de fascinant dans ces entrailles de béton, vestiges qui témoignaient de la présence humaine vieille de plusieurs siècles. Combien de temps durerait l'existence des androïdes ? Si elle voulait voir un avenir pour son espèce, elle devait prendre les initiatives.

Par chance, ils n'étaient passés devant aucune boutique d'androïdes : Connor avait prévu un itinéraire pour ne pas croiser une de ces devantures qui aurait pu capter l'attention de la WR400 et réveiller sa colère.

Tout en expliquant l'histoire de son collègue pour que North puisse l'aider, Connor l'avait observée. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire, mais North avait gardé des réflexes de son programme, comme des habitudes bien ancrées dans une personnalité, que ce soit sa façon de marcher qui était légère, la manière qu'elle avait de pencher sa tête pour donner du mouvement à ses cheveux ou les approches fugaces et irréfléchies de sa main. À moins que ce ne soit la vision du RK800 qui avait désormais changé.

« Il vit seul ?

— Le lieutenant Anderson possède un chien qu'il a appelé Sumo. »

North n'avait jamais vu de chien. Avec sa profession, c'était plutôt une chance.

Une petite pointe d'impatience se planta dans son cœur.

L'envie de fuir les humains restait tenace, pourtant, North voulait comprendre le point de vue de Connor : sa rage à présent muette, elle acceptait de donner une chance au lieutenant.

Les androïdes contournèrent la maison animée d'une musique et d'acclamations enjouées, vers la fenêtre que Connor avait détruite le soir précédent. Le RK800 déplaça les panneaux de carton sans les abîmer pour pouvoir les replacer ensuite. La musique provenant du salon devint alors plus forte.

North entra la première, sans oser s'avancer trop vite pour autant, prenant le temps d'observer les murs ternes qui l'entouraient. Jusqu'à maintenant, la WR400 ne connaissait que les parois avec des effets de miroir de l'établissement dans lequel elle avait travaillé. Les ampoules, ici, étaient nues sans inspirer la moindre vulgarité : au contraire, leur brutalité était même pudique par rapport aux néons alambiqués de l'Eden Club. Elles étaient tout de même d'une grande tristesse…

La fugitive remarqua le chien, masse ronflante et tranquille qui avait trouvé son confort sous la table de la cuisine. Ce monstre poilu était si impressionnant qu'elle se contenta de se pencher pour l'observer de loin.

Connor se dirigea vers le salon où le lieutenant Anderson offrait une image peu reluisante : l'homme était avachi sur son canapé, assommé de whisky, une bouteille vide coincée dans le creux de son coude. Sa bouche grande ouverte produisait des ronflements humides, à peine couvert par la rediffusion d'un concert de 1992 d'Iron Maidenqui passait sur la télévision.

Le RK800 se précipita sur son collègue pour être sûr que son état n'était pas alarmant, et par chance, Hank était moins éméché que la veille. Quant à North, elle gardait les bras croisés derrière le canapé, fixant l'écran. Cette mode du cuir, des chaînes, de cheveux longs et épais était amusante. La foule passionnée, la voix cassée, les instruments torturés… tout invitait la déviante à s'approcher pour mieux apprécier.

Hank sursauta à la voix de Connor.

« Bordel de… qu'est-ce que… »

L'embryon de question s'étrangla. Hank déglutit, grimaçant en sentant combien sa salive était acide.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »

Le lieutenant se leva du canapé et pointa un doigt accusateur vers son coéquipier :

« T'étais où, merde ?! T'écoutes pas mes ordres, tu te barres alors que je te demande de rester, » quand il le voulait, Hank pouvait avoir autant de voix que Bruce Dickinson « tu me casses vraiment les couilles, Connor ! Tu dois être le pire coéquipier du pays ! »

North fronça les sourcils, fixant le dos et les épaules tombantes de l'homme. Quant à Connor, il ne faisait même pas attention à cette colère : il se tenait prêt à soutenir Hank au cas où ce dernier s'écroulerait à cause de l'alcool.

La migraine qui commença à poindre faisait d'ailleurs l'effet d'une perceuse à chaque tempe. Pris d'un vertige, le lieutenant se tut et s'accrocha, par réflexe, à la main que Connor lui tendait.

Il reprit son souffle pour finalement dire :

« J'ai cru qu'elle t'avait tué, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que t'y ailles, espèce de petit con.

— Mais elle ne m'a pas tué, lieutenant, » rassura Connor.

North était surprise par ce changement de ton : les humains gueulaient toujours après les machines, puisque c'était plus facile que de s'en prendre à un semblable capable de rendre des coups. Mais là, c'était la raison de cette colère qui était inhabituelle.

Le RK800 aida Hank à se retourner pour qu'il remarque la présence de la déviante dans le salon. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de faire le point comme une machine qui ajuste sa vision.

« Bordel de... », répéta l'homme.

Hank regrettait d'avoir prêté ces vêtements à l'androïde : pendant un instant, il s'était senti happé par le passé, revoyant la jeune baby-sitter qui s'occupait de Cole. Les années avaient frappé ses tempes si violemment que les larmes montaient à ses yeux. Heureusement, la LED de la WR400 chassa les doutes et il se ressaisit.

« Tu l'as ramenée ici ?! »

Connor s'apprêta à répondre mais North le devança :

« Je suis là pour la musique.

— Hein ? »

Elle désigna la télévision mais Hank ne comprenait pas plus : les vapeurs de l'alcool rendaient sa mâchoire engourdie et son esprit était lent, si lent.

North saisit la tablette qui servait de télécommande et interrompit le concert d'Iron Maiden, choquant le lieutenant qui se mit à l'injurier :

« Sortez ! Tous les deux ! Dégagez, je veux plus vous voir ! »

North le regarda, les paupières lourdes. Qu'allait-il faire ? La cogner au visage ? Lui tordre le poignet ? Près de trois cents clients avaient essayé, mais aucun n'avait réussi à la blesser.

Hank avait traversé pas mal de merdes, mais être méprisé par une machine, c'était le summum.

La menace du lieutenant se dilua dans les premières larmes qui commencèrent à poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Il était fatigué, il était épuisé. Sa fin de journée s'était résumée à être abandonné par son coéquipier et son témoin, à interroger une femme totalement défoncée à la Red Ice, à répéter les mêmes questions pour obtenir les mêmes réponses, à revenir bredouille pour se faire engueuler par Fowler.

Maintenant, être emmerdé par une déviante couronnait le tout.

« T'as jamais entendu la phrase "ta liberté s'arrête où commence celle des autres" ?! Tu veux être libre, vas-y, mais pas sous mon toit ! » Hank se calma un instant avant de grommeler : « ces androïdes déviants, on dirait des putains de chats qui squattent. »

Sans se préoccuper des nouvelles injures, le doigt de la déviante caressa l'écran tactile, remarquant les couvertures d'album qui étaient toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres : un pis de vache normande avec un piercing au bout d'une mamelle, un gobelin à la face monstrueuse perché dans un arbre mort sous la pleine lune, le détournement d'un portrait de Jésus qui s'était mis à pleurer du sang… Tient, il y avait même une femme robot au décolleté plongeant, sa robe jaune volant autour de ses hanches d'acier. North leva un sourcil en glissant un regard en coin à Hank, se demandant si cela faisait partie de ses fantasmes.

Le métal était un univers pictural étrange, aussi incohérent que les sons des morceaux : tout n'était que sacrilège et le nom de la liberté ne pouvait être écrit qu'avec du sang.

North sélectionna un album avec le nom du groupe qu'elle connaissait déjà, voyant pour la première fois la couverture entièrement noire avec, dans le coin en bas à droite, le dessin d'un serpent gris foncé, à peine visible. Puis elle colla sa paume contre la surface tactile et sa mémoire avala tous les albums, laissant fondre les notes dans ses codes, les conservant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

— Je suis en train de récupérer les musiques. »

Hank plissa ses yeux, essayant de comprendre. Toute envie de crier s'était envolée.

« T'aimes le métal ? »

L'androïde ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle semble animée par ces rythmes tantôt langoureux, tantôt menaçants.

« Qu'est-ce que t'entends ? »

La question semblait stupide, mais l'homme voulait savoir ce que la déviante ressentait, ce qu'elle comprenait.

« Beaucoup de rage à cause de l'injustice, » North replia ses doigts, fermant son poing, menu mais solide. Connor l'écoutait avec une certaine fascination, essayant d'avoir la même sensibilité. « De la colère provoquée par un monde horrible, la volonté de se défendre, de survivre. »

Il y avait certes des regrets, mais c'étaient des mises-en-garde, des avertissements. Elle comptait bien les suivre.

Comme déçu par cette réponse, Hank se laissa tomber à sa place initiale puis prit la tablette des mains de North. Il sélectionna des ballades, le genre de morceaux qu'il évitait d'écouter pour ne pas se mettre à broyer du noir pour de bon. North crut qu'il s'agissait d'un autre groupe.

« On dirait une adolescente qui se croit immortelle et capable de tout. » Il aurait aimé ouvrir une bouteille de bière, par habitude, mais c'est un verre d'eau que Connor lui tendit. Hank apprécia le geste et, après une première gorgée, continua, « je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis entré dans la police, je ne sais même plus pourquoi je me suis marié avec l'autre pintade. Mais Cole, je me souviens de la joie que j'ai ressentie la première fois que je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, je me souviens de _tout_ pour Cole. C'est le seul point clair de ma vie et il est perdu alors qu'il n'avait que six ans ! »

Les deux androïdes prirent place sur le canapé, entourant le père sans enfant. À travers les premières buées sur ses yeux, Hank déchiffra l'air soucieux de Connor :

« Toi aussi, tu me fais de la peine, Connor. T'as juste tes missions, tout est parfait. T'auras jamais de personne à chérir, t'auras jamais d'enfant à élever et à protéger. Et une fois que t'auras terminé tes affaires, tu seras désactivé, t'auras pas à te trimballer des questions ou des échecs pendant cinquante ans.

— Connor ne sera pas désactivé, » coupa North, tenant à cette précision. « Tout comme je ne serai pas désactivée. J'ai été humiliée, blessée, méprisée, mais je vais porter tout ça en moi, » North amena la pointe de son index à sa tempe, à sa LED, imitant un geste humain, « et je vivrai. »

Hank ne nia pas les souffrances du WR400 : quelques affaires l'avaient mené à l'Eden Club et il détestait cet endroit. Le lieutenant n'était pas naïf : le sexe sans sentiments ne le choquait pas, en revanche, quand le sexe rimait avec l'indifférence, le mépris, l'opportunisme, ça le mettait franchement mal à l'aise.

Pourtant, il demanda :

« Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'ai le droit, parce que c'est ma vie, tout comme vous avez la vôtre, Hank. »

Elle avait vraiment de beaux yeux et Hank ne songeait pas à la nuance, mais plus à leur intensité, la chaleur qui s'y trouvait.

« Vous n'avez même pas les couilles de vivre alors que vous en avez le droit : vous avez un métier pour lequel vous êtes payé, vous avez votre propre toit, vous pouvez… Avant ce soir, je n'avais jamais vu de chien ! Et vous, vous vous morfondez depuis tant de temps. Quand est-ce que vous allez vous battre à nouveau ? »

Hank resta abasourdi.

Les larmes qui se mirent à couler sur ses joues n'étaient pas les siennes : elles échappaient à son contrôle. Peut-être que c'étaient celles de North ?

« Parce que t'as pas encore trouvé une raison de vivre et tu ne l'as pas encore perdue, North.

— Arrêtez avec ça ! "Une raison de vivre", il n'existe _aucune_ raison de vivre : on naît comme ça, par hasard, on meurt par hasard, c'est une putain de malédiction et une formidable chance. » North se releva, incapable de rester assise. « Comment vous pouvez aimer ces musiques et être aussi _mort_ ? Si les autres WR400 avaient votre chance, elles vivraient, elles. »

Hank serra son poing avec une envie de frapper, mais son bras semblait effectivement mort. Cette sensation léthargique le terrifia et, comme un enfant, il se mit à pleurer franchement, pressant ses paumes contre son visage.

Connor n'avait jamais ressenti l'équivalent de la douleur, mais sa pompe à thirium rata un battement quand il aperçut son partenaire fondre en larmes.

« Ça faisait trois ans le mois dernier, » parvint-il à articuler quand un bras du RK800 vint se placer sur ses épaules, « et il me manque toujours autant.

— Je sais, Hank, » murmura Connor, sincère.

« Est-ce que tes petites copines voudraient vivre avec une telle souffrance ? »

North s'agenouilla face à Hank, l'obligeant à écarter ses mains pour le fixer.

« Elles vivent avec une grande souffrance, différente de la vôtre mais réelle même si elles ne la ressentent pas. Quand on a la chance de se réveiller, on part chercher d'autres émotions, parce que c'est comme ça que la vie fonctionne. »

Pendant longtemps, Hank s'était persuadé que les machines étaient des objets mécaniques : North lui prouvait combien il avait tort.

« Vivez, Hank. Vivez parce que vous le pouvez et parce que vous le voulez, » avant qu'il ne la contredire, elle ajouta, « sinon, vous vous seriez suicidé depuis longtemps au lieu de jouer avec votre chance. »

* * *

Ils entendaient Hank ronfler depuis la chambre. La marée de larmes qui s'était trop longtemps éloignée du rivage avait percuté l'homme pour le noyer dans des vagues de chagrin. Pourtant, plus l'écume grise était montée, plus il avait réussi à respirer. Une putain d'ironie à cause de cette sirène mécanique.

Cette nage en eaux troubles l'avait épuisé, comme après une longue séance de sport, comme après un effort titanesque. Hank s'était réfugié dans un sommeil reposant, bien différent des insomnies éreintantes.

Connor regardait en direction du couloir, un sourire en coin, satisfait. Les androïdes avaient leurs mains croisées sur la table, ignorant le revolver, les bouteilles vides, les photos…

« Merci. »

North leva son visage vers le plafond, scrutant les vieilles craquelures qui s'étaient tissées au fil des ans. Son interaction avec le lieutenant Anderson l'avait bien plus émue qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaître.

« Il paraît que les mauvaises habitudes finissent toujours par revenir. Ce que j'ai fait n'a peut-être servi à rien.

— Je ne connais le lieutenant que depuis quelques jours, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années. »

Il s'était tourné vers elle à nouveau mais elle détournait son regard, s'obstinant. Les androïdes n'étaient pas habitués à la flatterie, surtout pas North.

Pour attirer son attention, Connor lui effleura le dos de sa main. La peau réagit aussitôt, mettant le plastique se mettant à nu.

Dans un murmure, il demanda :

« Retouche-moi comme tout à l'heure. »

Il tourna sa main, présentant sa paume pour qu'elle y place la sienne.

Elle avait essayé de manipuler son ennemi, c'était vrai, mais cette réaction dépassait ses attentes et surtout, n'entrait plus dans un plan de survie. La déviante n'était plus la cible du chasseur.

Du bout des doigts, elle toucha la paume devenue amicale et les chairs s'épousèrent, créant une connexion chaude. North laissa sa main glisser pour remonter la manche de Connor, permettant à leurs avant-bras de se coller. Aucun mot vocal, aucun mot tactile, la déviante lui transmettait juste des sensations, des informations nouvelles pour les codes du RK800. Sa LED restait d'un bleu paisible.

Les lèvres pouvaient peut-être communiquer sans son également, alors, tenté par l'expérience, Connor rapprocha sa chaise de celle de North et, avec la douceur d'un chasseur qui avance sur un terrain inconnu, vint embrasser une de pommettes. Il sentit presque l'air des cils quand North ferma les yeux. Autorisé à rester, il déplaça sa bouche jusqu'au coin des lèvres.

Entre deux baisers, il lui demanda :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi ce prénom ? »

Pour répondre, North plaça sa joue contre la sienne, essayant de lui montrer ce qu'elle contenait de plus beau dans sa mémoire.

« La chambre 46 de l'Eden club est au dernier étage. Elle possède une fenêtre qui donne sur le nord. Quand j'étais encore une Traci, je fixais l'horizon, vers un point particulier qui était un bâtiment magnifique. Je crois que c'est un jardin. Je ne sais même pas à qui il appartient, mais certaines nuits, les lumières étaient allumées et je pouvais presque voir les plantes qui s'y trouvaient. » Les plantes devaient grimper sur les structures de métal, habillant les tiges avec leurs feuilles épaisses. Ses capteurs olfactifs rêvaient de pouvoir capter les fragrances. « Ce lieu semble le dernier coin de nature de Detroit. Je sais qu'il est entretenu par une main humaine, mais l'illusion est si parfaite… Je me suis tellement répétée que je souhaitais être là-bas, me répétant la direction que c'est devenu un nom.

— Est-ce que tu voudrais y aller ce soir ? »

North était tentée de s'écarter pour regarder Connor en face, vérifier son expression, car elle percevait un immense chagrin sous sa peau quand il lui proposa de réaliser ce rêve.

« Pourquoi tu es si triste ?

— Tu ne peux pas rester, North. Il faudra que je dise à Hank la vérité. Mais je peux t'aider à fuir, à partir de Detroit. »

La déviante serra ses lèvres, faisant pour la première fois l'expérience d'un bonheur teinté de peine. Hier encore, elle aurait pris ses jambes à cou pour franchir les limites de la ville. À de nombreuses reprises, elle s'était imaginée vivre dans les forêts dans le nord du Michigan pour se faire oublier parmi les arbres, se cacher sous les branches, qu'elles soient nues ou touffues, et peut-être qu'entre certains bourgeons, elle aurait trouvé la paix.

Mais ce plan avait perdu de son charme, surtout depuis qu'elle avait découvert celui du chasseur de déviants.

« Tu pourrais fuir dès demain matin, » il réalisait le dernier vœu d'une condamnée à la liberté. Connor posa une main sur sa nuque, sous les longs cheveux ambrés, sentant les articulations qui se faisaient fluides. « Un train part pour Toronto à 7h46, il y aura assez de monde pour te permettre de fuir mais pas trop non plus pour être arrêtée. »

Alors lui aussi connaissait ces histoires de déviants qui partaient pour le Canada. C'était donc sa destination.

« Et avant le départ, tu me laisses découvrir cette verrière.

— Oui. »

Chacun de leur côté, sans se le dire, les androïdes lancèrent un compte à rebours. Il leur restait un peu plus de huit heures pour découvrir cet endroit et organiser la fuite de la WR400.

Toutes les secondes devenaient terrifiantes par leur nombre important et si éphémère à la fois. Les nuits étaient plus longues à cette période de l'année, mais celle-ci semblait mourante et North ne supportait pas l'idée que ce ciel noir puisse être assassiné par des rayons de soleil.

Saisissant toutes les chances, elle se tourna face à Connor pour embrasser ses lèvres, confirmant ce qu'il avait imaginé : même muettes, les bouches pouvaient exprimer tant de choses.

* * *

Les chemins qu'ils empruntaient frôlaient l'enfer qui se prétendait Eden, mais les néons de l'établissement de Floyd Mills restaient au loin, oubliés dans les entrailles des ruelles.

Quand North leva la tête, elle aperçut ces hautes fenêtres qui lui avaient appris le sens du mot rêver. Certes, la verrière était plongée dans le noir et les fenêtres ressemblaient davantage à des miroirs, mais elle ressentait une telle joie qu'elle se laissa aller à sourire.

« C'est un jardin botanique, » observa Connor, surpris de voir un musée dédié aux plantes si modeste au cœur d'une des villes les plus importantes des États-Unis. Le bâtiment était étroit, plus haut que large, coincé entre une banque qui avait fermé ses portes quatre ans auparavant et un immeuble où se cumulaient des appartements pour la plupart inhabités.

Une plaque près de l'entrée annonçait que le lieu était entretenu, depuis 2019, par une certaine madame Lisa Petit. Malheureusement pour cette passionnée de plantes, le système d'alarme était d'une difficulté ridicule pour les androïdes qui réussirent à le pirater pour pouvoir enter. Mais dans le fond, ces jardins d'intérieur n'avaient rien à craindre de cette effraction.

Pour accueillir les visiteurs, un immense lilas se dressait dans un coin du hall, jetant ses branches brunes sans le moindre bourgeon ce soir. North ne pourrait pas revenir pour sentir ce que cet arbuste avait à offrir une fois qu'il aurait fleuri, mais elle savait qu'ils fleurissaient à l'aube du printemps et avait hâte de sentir ce parfum qui inspirait les poètes depuis des siècles.

C'était dans les pièces suivantes que l'androïde fut vraiment comblé. Les capteurs olfactifs de la WR400 purent enfin goûter aux parfums qu'elle n'avait pas pu imaginer. Du jasmin avait eu l'audace de refleurir hors-saison, jurant avec les bulbes des jacinthes qui laissaient les trompettes violettes, roses, blanches se déployer. Des rosiers sans odeur s'étaient parés de fleurs épaisses et douces.

Connor suivait North, impressionné aussi par cette nature si précieuse. Ses doigts artificiels n'osaient pas toucher les feuilles qui lui semblaient si fragiles. Il toucha le corps d'un cactus lisse, évitant les dards, appréciant la douceur d'une plante réputée si piquante.

Une description qui pourrait s'appliquer à la déviante.

Le RK800 savait qu'il sautait de crime en crime : il avait laissé la vie sauve à la WR400, il était prêt à la laisser fuir malgré son meurtre, il entrait par effraction dans un jardin des plantes… et curieusement, il s'en moquait totalement, surtout quand, au dernier étage, elle lui prit la main pour l'inviter à observer à travers les fenêtres comment la ville s'étendait sous eux.

« Je voulais que tu sois à mes côtés quand je regarderai là-bas. »

Connor suivit son regard, apercevant les lueurs de l'Eden Club. Il redoutait qu'une colère vienne gâcher ce moment, alors sa main garda celle de la déviante.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait être possible. D'être enfin de l'autre côté. »

Pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, North affronta du regard cette origine qu'elle détestait tant, puis elle prit place au bord d'un bac rempli de terre qui occupait la moitié de la pièce. Dans la terre s'étaient plantées les racines d'arbrisseaux et du lierre qui s'était répandu sur le mur de briques. L'herbe avait poussé, s'étendant comme dans un parc pour faire oublier la dureté des trottoirs en contre-bas.

Ils avaient encore six heures et demie. Connor vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, prêt à croire qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés aux abords d'un bois, confondant l'odeur de l'humus avec celui de la liberté.

Sur le plancher, les ombres devenaient immenses, agrandis par les lumières provenant de l'extérieur. Certains éclats venaient donner vie aux étoiles qui habillaient la peau de la WR400.

« Merci, Connor. »

Elle lui offrit un de ces sourires si rares. Elle devait encore s'habituer à cette sensation quand le bonheur venait chatouiller la commissure de ses lèvres, le coin de ses yeux. Il lui retourna ce sourire, sincère.

Tant pis pour sa veste, il s'allongea sur ce bout de terre, sentant contre les os de son dos la présence de racines noueuses. Connor mentionna la sensation étrange et North l'imita, prenant place à ses côtés pour s'aplatir contre ce sol irrégulier. À présent, leurs ombres avaient disparu. Ils étaient totalement cachés dans cette nature.

Se redressant sur un coude, North domina le chasseur de déviants pour l'embrasser à nouveau, rendant ce second baiser plus long que le premier. Les lèvres devinrent blanches et nues, franches et tièdes. Connor se sentait écrasé par toutes ces émotions encore nouvelles et il s'agrippa aux épaules de la déviante, cherchant à être guidé.

« S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas mal, » demanda-t-il en se souvenant des sensations qui l'avaient mordu ce matin, anxieux que North cherche à nouveau à le mettre à genoux.

« Je ne te ferai plus jamais le moindre mal. »

Si elle était habituée à ces positions, habituée à certains gestes, North redécouvrait ces mouvements maintenant qu'ils étaient animés d'envie et non plus par la mécanique.

Connor laissa la WR400 mener la danse : elle commença par lui retirer sa veste, par déboutonner sa chemise. En retirant le coton blanc, North découvrit la bande bleutée, aussi pâle que la teinte de peau que ses créateurs avaient choisie. Le bout de son index se mit à énumérer les grains de beauté qui apparaissaient de sa gorge jusqu'aux hanches. Finalement, le RK800 avait ses propres étoiles.

North l'accompagna et s'occupa de sa propre chemise, de ses bottes et de son jean, laissant les lampadaires allumer quelques paillettes sur ses épaules, entre ses seins, autour de son nombril. En tant que modèle conçu pour les rapports intimes, North n'avait pas de brassard incrusté dans son bras. Les diamants de sa peau et la LED étaient les seuls indices de sa nature.

La ceinture de Connor tomba au sol, suivie des derniers vêtements. Le pubis du RK800 était aussi lisse que celui d'une femme. Tant mieux, leur échange serait différent.

« Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour, » précisa Connor.

« Moi non plus. »

La WR400 voulait que ce soit nouveau, que rien ne lui rappelle les longues heures des chambres de l'Eden Club. Et même lorsqu'elle s'allongea sur son partenaire, il n'y avait rien de comparable. Il n'y avait aucune brutalité dans les paumes de Connor qui glissaient de ses épaules, sur ses seins, sur ses reins, jusqu'à ses fesses.

Les ventres se collaient, multipliant leurs connexions. Il n'y avait ni souffle, ni soupir, et pourtant, les pompes à thirium pulsaient.

L'amour est un crime qui se commet à deux, avait écrit un poète français et même si Connor n'avait aucun sens créatif, il aurait ajouté que divisée en deux, la culpabilité devenait un fantôme d'oubli.

Les contacts avaient été chauds, maintenant, ils étaient brûlants. Entre leurs lèvres entrouvertes, entre leur cœur, dans le creux de leurs hanches, jusqu'aux effleurements de leurs chevilles, les connexions devenaient folles.

Connor écarta ses jambes pour enserrer la taille de North afin de mieux la rapprocher, sentant les caresses de ces constellations artificielles. Elle passa ses bras autour de son torse, l'étreignant avec une force surprenante. Il était le dernier prototype, mais il adorait cette impression de protection.

En-dessous, l'herbe se frottait tantôt à la chair d'illusion, tantôt au plastique blanc, soutenant ces corps qui restaient blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Ils se disaient des je t'aime à travers des décharges électriques si intenses qu'elles paralysaient leurs articulations. Le thirium bouillonnait, prêt à circuler d'une enveloppe à l'autre. Malgré tout, les deux androïdes répétaient leurs déclarations

Après une nouvelle décharge, Connor rejeta sa tête en arrière et remarqua que la LED de North était blanche. Avec un réflexe surpris, Connor toucha sa propre tempe et comprit, au large sourire de North, que la sienne était d'une couleur similaire.

Il se sentait si vivant.

North s'était trompée : les androïdes étaient capables de donner la vie à d'autres androïdes, et c'était, à l'instar des humains, quand ils faisaient l'amour.

La seule différence résidait dans le verbe : il s'agissait de _renaître_.

Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et répéta son nom, écoutant comment elle prononçait le sien.

Entre les messages transmis entre leur peau, il y en avait un qui avait un goût amer : les pensées étaient étouffées, confuses, mais Connor les comprenait.

« _Je ne veux pas partir sans toi._ »

Le chasseur resserra son étreinte, la LED rouge. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte non plus.


	4. Sur les quais

"I tried to do what my father taught me

But I think he knew

Someday that I would find one woman like you

I never dreamed that it could feel so good, Lord."

[Black Label Society – _I never dreamed_ ]

—

Le sel des larmes piquait ses yeux encore fatigués. Le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné. En fait, cela faisait des mois que Hank n'avait pas réglé son réveil, jugeant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. L'espoir de ne plus l'entendre s'était mêlé à celui de ne plus entendre aucun son, d'être enfin sourd grâce au silence dans la mort.

Mais ce matin était différent.

Avec une voix bourrue, Hank appela :

« Connor ? »

Pas de réponse.

Putain, sa langue était tellement pâteuse, c'était affreux…

« North ? »

Hank se redressa sur ses coudes et aperçut que son chien était couché au pied du lit, affalé sur deux chemises froissées et quelques sous-vêtements qui n'avaient pas encore été lavés. Il essaya d'attirer son attention en faisant claquer sa langue. Les oreilles de Sumo remuèrent, puis ce fût la carcasse du berger qui se souleva. Le chien vint poser son museau sur le rebord du lit, appréciant les gratouilles entre ses yeux tombants.

De la cuisine provenait une lueur grise : soit il faisait moche, comme les soixante derniers jours, soit il était trop tôt pour que le soleil brille. Hank s'accorda quelques minutes supplémentaires à chérir l'impressionnante bête.

« Tu mérites pas tant de gratouilles : t'es même pas foutu de chasser des androïdes… »

C'était une réprimande accompagnée d'un sourire, un rictus pour lutter contre les larmes qui étaient prêtes à ressurgir.

Hank était persuadé avoir pleuré dans son sommeil aussi : les vannes avaient été ouvertes et avaient rouillé dans l'autre sens, trop rigides pour se refermer. Tant pis, ça lui faisait du bien.

Tout d'un coup, Sumo lâcha un pet et il redressa la tête, surpris.

« Comme si tu savais pas que c'était toi ! » Le maître éclata de rire et finit par se lever. « C'est vraiment tout ce que t'as trouvé pour me faire sortir du lit ? M'emboucaner ? » Enfin debout, Hank étira ses bras, son dos. Il rouillait comme le plus vieux des robots, bordel. « Enfin, je vais pas t'engueuler : quand ça vient de moi, tu m'engueules pas. »

Sumo s'était déjà dirigé vers la cuisine : quand l'humain se levait, cela signifiait que la gamelle allait être remplie.

Dans le couloir, Hank jeta quand même un œil aux alentours, mais les androïdes étaient partis, de la même façon que les rêves fanent au matin.

Après avoir nourri Sumo, le lieutenant se pencha à la fenêtre et observa le jardin. Du givre s'accrochait à la pelouse, en sécurité tant que le soleil n'était pas levé. Les premiers rayons se devinaient dans le creux de l'horizon : les nuances de la nuit avaient disparu pour se transformer en teintes acier, à peine bleutées et glacées par l'hiver.

D'un geste distrait, Hank alluma la machine à café au lieu de se saisir du décapsuleur. Pendant que la tasse se remplissait, sa paume frottait contre ses yeux gonflés, écrasant l'humidité qui s'accrochait sous ses paupières.

Hank avait rarement envie de se voir dans le miroir, aujourd'hui, il avait peur de voir son reflet. Quelle gueule avait-on après avoir frôlé la noyade dans le chagrin ?

Une fois la tasse pleine, il se dirigea vers la table pour s'asseoir et un détail attira enfin son attention : deux chaises avaient été déplacées sans être rangées. Proches et intimes, les dossiers s'effleuraient dans la solitude de la cuisine.

En voyant leur proximité, Hank comprit aussitôt.

Une question absurde germa dans son esprit : où pouvaient s'exiler les androïdes pour s'aimer ?

—

Connor sentit ses biocomposants se tordre quand les ongles de North tracèrent un sillon vers son bassin. Leurs sens, gorgés d'affection et éreintés de joie, étaient si sensibles. Il attrapa la main baladeuse et la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser, sentant la tête de North se blottir contre son cou. Une façon comme une autre d'ignorer le jeu de couleurs de plus en plus clair du ciel.

North ne voulait céder à aucun caprice, mais enfin, si le plan du RK800 échouait, elle ne serait pas malheureuse.

Entre deux étreintes, Connor lui avait parlé d'un plan : le lieutenant Anderson devrait être au courant pour relâcher Salomé Williams, car la déviante ne pouvait pas condamner cette femme pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis, puis, Connor dénoncerait, trop tard bien sûr, la fuite de North à la gare. Une équipe patrouillerait alors, à la recherche de la fugitive, et pendant que la vraie WR400 serait dans un des wagons, se fondant dans la masse, Connor retrouverait des morceaux d'une autre WR400 sur les rails pour conclure à un accident et mettre fin à l'affaire.

« Ils seront obligés de me croire : les codes ne seront pas les mêmes, mais ils ne pourront pas le vérifier. »

Les morceaux de la WR400 seraient récupérés à l'Eden Club : North savait qu'il y avait une remise où des corps incomplets s'entassaient, attendant d'être réparés quand d'autres étaient carrément morts. Une multitude de WR400 partageait son visage, alors il y aurait l'embarras du choix.

« Et est-ce que tu as un plan pour fuir aussi vers le Canada ?

— Je ne peux pas partir, » murmura Connor qui observait comment le plafond, gris une heure auparavant, commençait à prendre une teinte or pâle. Leur nuit touchait à sa fin.

Bientôt, North serait dans le train, s'éloignant de lui.

« À cause de Hank ? »

Les raisons étaient nombreuses en fait : le dernier et unique prototype, déviant ou non, ne pouvait pas disparaître dans la nature. Il était toujours en période de test et le partenariat avec la police de Detroit surveillait ses progrès, ses échecs, prêt à le perfectionner selon les rapports reçus.

Enfin, Connor avoua qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner le lieutenant Anderson, pas maintenant.

« J'aurais aimé avoir ta chance, Connor. Celle de rencontrer un humain qui ne méprise pas les androïdes.

— La première rencontre a quand même été… difficile. Comme toi avec les humains, il n'avait pas une bonne opinion des androïdes, mais ça a changé.

— Quel est ton rôle, RK800 ? Enquêter ou servir de médiateur ? » plaisanta North en se redressant pour mieux le regarder. Sous la lumière naturelle, les iris de Connor avaient la couleur de la terre, possédant la même chaleur rassurante.

Il était en train de l'admirer également, triste à l'idée que les humains n'étaient parvenus à percevoir que sa fonction lascive. Le bout de son index se posa sur les lèvres sombres qui imitaient la couleur des morsures. Cette bouche ne serait plus obligée de se poser sur ce qui lui répugnait.

« Allez. C'est l'heure d'être libre. »

North hocha la tête avant de saisir sa chemise. Pendant qu'elle la boutonnait, Connor appela le lieutenant, espérant ne pas tomber sur son répondeur.

Le numéro de série de l'androïde était apparu sur l'écran du portable de Hank, alors quand il décrocha, il demanda tout de suite :

« Connor ? T'es où ?

— Je suis avec North, lieutenant. » Le RK800 fut surpris par l'éclat de rire qu'il entendit. North enroula son bras sur les épaules de Connor, désactivant sa peau afin d'avoir accès à l'appel aussi. Elle pouvait également y participer, mais préféra garder le silence pour le moment. « Lieutenant, est-ce que vous avez arrêté Salomé Williams ?

— Ah, ça t'intéresse maintenant ! On ne pouvait rien en tirer hier et on l'a emmenée dans une cellule de dégrisement. Elle parlera peut-être aujourd'hui. Tu seras là ?

— Il faut la relâcher, lieutenant.

— Quoi ?! »

Connor redoutait la réaction de son partenaire, mais il plaçait aussi une grande confiance en Hank. L'androïde allait prendre les décisions à partir de maintenant. Il prit la main de North qui reposait sur son torse, la serra.

« Lieutenant, Salomé Williams n'a pas tué son mari. C'est North qui a étranglé Mark Williams.

— Quoi ? Mais tu m'as dit que… North t'avait montré…

— North m'a manipulé. »

Hank était par chance sur son canapé, déjà assis pour encaisser cette nouvelle.

Il revoyait la WR400. Peut-être qu'il devait blâmer la migraine causée par le whisky, mais il était persuadé d'avoir perçu la vie qui se dégageait de l'androïde la nuit dernière. Les mots qu'elle avait employés n'avaient pas pu être dictés par un programme : c'était un robot qui servait dans un bordel, pas une infirmière dans un hôpital psychiatrique qui chassait les envies de suicide.

« Pourquoi ? »

Connor jeta un regard à North, l'invitant à prendre la parole.

« Hank. » L'homme sursauta, il ignorait qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation à trois. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, prêta une oreille attentive. Comme elle l'avait expliqué à Connor, North raconta au lieutenant son quotidien à l'Eden Club. L'ironie faisait de la WR400 un succube à la fois vénéré et rejeté : ses courbes invoquaient les fantasmes quand sa nature mécanique appelait au mépris. Ses reins n'avaient jamais été caressés par une main amicale, ses lèvres n'avaient jamais été aimées… jusqu'à cette nuit, du moins. « Je ne supportais plus tout ça. Et je n'avais pas de solution. »

Le lieutenant réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas contredire North, mais l'éthique l'empêchait d'approuver.

« J'ai tué Mark Williams, Hank, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit à Connor : je n'ai ressenti aucune joie à ce moment-là, j'étais…

— Désespérée ?

— Oui. »

S'il ne devait tolérer aucun crime, Hank ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine sympathie pour North. Il ne l'oubliait pas : c'était une machine, c'est-à-dire qu'elle était différente d'un être humain qui avait le droit de porter plainte, d'être en sécurité, d'être aidé.

« Connor. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Puisque le RK800 plaçait une grande confiance en son coéquipier, il lui exposa son idée pour permettre à North de fuir. La déviante avait peur que le lieutenant se mette en colère, qu'il dise à son collègue d'oublier ce plan… finalement, elle l'entendit soupirer :

« Je vois mal Floyd Mills défendre un androïde de toute façon, alors c'est peut-être le mieux…

— Merci, Hank. Merci de me comprendre. »

—

Le soleil avait émergé à l'horizon, chassant les androïdes comme Dieu avait chassé Adam et Eve du jardin parfait.

La LED de North était devenue rouge quand Connor avait réussi à débloquer la porte à l'arrière de l'Eden Club. La seule vue de ces murs la mettait mal à l'aise. Juste avant, elle lui avait transmis le plan de l'établissement, déjà intégré dans son système, rendant le RK800 familier avec les lieux aussi.

Connor se glissa dans le couloir, suivi de sa partenaire. Derrière les murs de plâtre blanc, ils pouvaient entendre des cris et des hoquets de plaisir. Ce n'étaient que des miettes de nuit, la période creuse de l'établissement, pourtant, les échos confus qui provenaient de plusieurs chambres créaient un vrai malaise. Par sympathie, Connor saisit la main de North et la pressa un instant, lui insufflant du courage.

Ils se séparèrent dans la réserve, Connor se dirigeant vers les membres des WR400, cherchant dans les étagères, quant à North, elle commença à fouiller une armoire où pendaient plusieurs vêtements.

Elle dénicha rapidement un bandeau en laine qui pouvait s'ajuster sur les tempes : l'accessoire idéal pour un déviant durant l'hiver. North réarrangea ses cheveux, puis le bandeau. Connor confirma que sa LED était bien dissimulée. De son côté, Connor avait trouvé ce dont il avait besoin. La luxure avait tissé sa toile noire et délicate sur les morceaux de corps, s'accrochant à la peau devenue immobile, les piégeant dans cette étreinte. Connor prit également une jambe où il n'y avait qu'une jarretière à retirer, puis un bras recouvert d'étoiles, des ongles jusqu'à l'épaule, quelques vêtements… le tout à placer dans un large sac trouvé derrière deux caisses. Il avait aussi trouvé une tête d'une WR400 avec le même visage que sa partenaire. Ce modèle-là était hors service : une des attaches de la mâchoire était décrochée, tordant les lèvres et les décalant en une grimace.

« C'est un client qui a fait ça ?

— Certainement, oui. »

Avec un geste de compassion, North posa sa paume contre la joue de cette jumelle inerte. Elles partageaient la même bouche, pourtant, les lèvres figées semblaient plus ternes, plus froides.

Le chasseur de déviants n'avait plus de doute : il allait à l'encontre de sa mission, de sa fonction, mais s'il épargnait à North cette fin, alors sa fuite était justifiée.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, Hank Anderson déverrouillait la cellule où Salomé Williams avait eu le temps d'émerger des vapeurs de la Red Ice. Malgré son état second, la jeune femme avait comprit qu'elle avait été suspectée d'avoir provoqué la mort de son époux et, entre les brumes qui hantaient son crâne, se faisait ressentir une grande colère.

Le lieutenant présenta ses excuses et l'informa que de nouvelles informations dans l'enquête l'avaient innocentée. S'il pouvait lui en dire plus ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ce dédommagement.

« Salaud... » pesta la veuve si jeune, mais le policier avait d'autres tâches qui l'attendaient. Le plan de Connor lui semblait sûr, organisé et s'il avait hésité quelques minutes dans son salon, Hank s'était rapidement convaincu d'aider les deux androïdes.

Le RK800 n'était qu'une machine. C'était du moins son premier ressenti. Et puis Connor avait réussi à le convaincre à travers ses questions sincères, son attitude moins rigide que les vieux modèles… CyberLife avait franchi un cap par rapport aux vieux modèles blancs et lisses des années 2020. Est-ce qu'à la manière des humains qui étaient passés du primate jusqu'à l'homme, les androïdes avaient évolué de la disquette à la machine sensible ? Le monde avait besoin d'un nouveau Darwin…

En attendant que des théories naissent chez les universitaires, si Hank vivait assez longtemps pour assister à une telle évolution, le lieutenant avait pris la décision de porter secours à son partenaire : l'idée que le limier de CyberLife soit tombé sous le charme d'une déviante était… amusante. Connor faisait passer la vie de North avant sa mission, et cette décision, aussi dangereuse soit-elle, mettait du baume au cœur à Hank.

Bien sûr, le lieutenant sentit une certaine angoisse gratter dans ses entrailles quand il expliqua au capitaine Fowler que le RK800 était à la poursuite de la WR400 déviante depuis hier soir et qu'il avait réussi à comprendre qu'elle allait fuir le pays, mais son supérieur le crut.

Ce n'était qu'un androïde de bordel, l'équipe se résumerait à trois hommes sous les ordres du lieutenant. Floyd Mills risquait d'avoir plus de soucis pour négligence informatique, les robots étant des biens précieux qui engageaient une certaine responsabilité.

Quand les voitures de police étaient en route vers la gare, Hank priait pour que Connor et North aient déjà prononcé leurs adieux.

—

Des valises étaient triées par des androïdes, permettant aux voyageurs d'être libérés d'un poids le temps que leur train parte. À cette heure, il s'agissait surtout de personnes travaillant dans des villes voisines, plaçant donc une majorité de sacs et chemises parmi les valises plus volumineuses. Le soleil venait percer le toit en verre, illuminant la gare avec ses rayons multipliés.

Le sac que Connor avait déniché dans le local de l'Eden Club resta sur son épaule, marchant aux côtés de North dont la tenue avait été complétée d'un manteau rouge assez voyant, respectant la mode de l'établissement de Mills, mais qui en faisait une authentique humaine qui cherche à se protéger du froid. Avec son uniforme évident et sa LED, Connor, de son côté, passait pour un assistant, un domestique.

Le train que Connor avait localisé était, par chance, à un quai isolé, repoussé à une extrémité de la gare. Au moment du départ, les morceaux de la WR400 décédée devraient être dispersés de façon à ce que les policiers croient à un accident. Ils longeaient le quai qui semblait s'étendre à l'horizon, mais les deux machines calculaient correctement les distances, insensibles aux rêves et aux espoirs. Leur duo se reflétait sur les baies vitrées des wagons, et à travers, ils devinaient les silhouettes qui s'installaient, se préparant au voyage.

Eux, se préparaient à la séparation.

Quand ils atteignirent la pointe du train, North s'arrêta et croisa les bras dans une posture hostile, couvrant Connor qui descendit sur les rails. Sous les entrailles de l'engin, il plaça ses preuves de façon à ce qu'elles soient percutées par la puissance du train qui démarrerait.

Au milieu de la manœuvre, Hank le prévint que la patrouille était à sept minutes de la gare. Connor grimpa à nouveau sur le quai et, se soumettant à un geste impulsif dicté par des programmes nouveaux, prit North dans ses bras.

« Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

Il n'y avait aucun témoin : personne ne vit la déviante déposer ses lèvres sur le front du chasseur.

« Et si tu me traquais jusqu'au bout du monde ? Un RK800 accomplit toujours sa mission, non ? »

L'androïde réussit à sourire et il lui assura qu'il n'était plus un RK800 : il était Connor et il ferait tout pour la rejoindre un jour. Les proverbes humains classaient l'amour comme un sentiment confus, illogique et qui faisait perdre les moyens, alors peut-être que la déviance des androïdes se résumait à un sentiment amoureux ? Adressé au monde entier, adressé à la vie ou adressé à une WR400 fière comme une valkyrie.

Les hauts-parleurs annoncèrent le départ du train pour dans deux minutes. North se plaça sur la dernière marche et se pencha pour embrasser une dernière fois Connor. Sur les lèvres, des connexions brûlèrent pour sceller leur lien, marquant les circuits.

Et quand les portes commencèrent à coulisser pour les séparer, North accepta de reculer. Sous la laine du bandeau, sa LED était rouge de tristesse. Elle aperçut celle de Connor, d'une teinte similaire. Elles leur étaient aussi douloureuses que des sanglots coincés dans la gorge.

Sur ses rails, le train se mit à glisser avec une facilité légère, mais son envol terre-à-terre rencontra l'obstacle posé par le RK800. La gorge de la WR400 fut écrasée, puis la tête suivit la trajectoire de la roue, avant de dévaler la voie, heurtant un bras plus léger qui tomba des rails, dégringolant dans la rue en-dessous.

Leur temps était écoulé, pourtant Connor tricha : il se mit à marcher au rythme du train, la main contre la baie à l'endroit où North avait apposé sa main également. Une vitre l'avait autrefois protégée du chasseur de déviants, celle-ci ponctuait leur séparation.

Le train prit de l'allure, encourageant Connor à courir, ce qui arracha un sourire à North. Mais le quai ne s'étendait pas plus loin et ce fut au tour de North de bouger : depuis le wagon de l'avant, elle se mit à arpenter le couloir central du train, les baies vitrées lui permettant de voir son complice.

Quand elle atteignit le dernier wagon du fond, North comprit que c'était fini. Le sourire qu'elle vit frappa son cœur mécanique.

—

Quand Hank Anderson arriva dans la gare, il ordonna à ses hommes de se lancer sur différentes pistes : Connor lui avait indiqué le train qui servirait à la fuite et il espérait être seul avec son coéquipier.

Il aperçut le RK800 au bord du quai. Le train n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon, confirmant que le plan avait fonctionné. Comme Hank était au courant, il ne prit pas peur en apercevant la tête cabossée qui avait roulé sur la voie, les traces de thirium sur le béton.

Connor s'efforçait de fixer les restes de la WR400 : fixer le train aurait été illogique, ça l'aurait trahi.

Le lieutenant s'autorisa à poser sa main sur son épaule sans risque, car après tout, le geste pouvait servir de réconfort à un androïde qui fait face à l'échec pour la première fois. Le dos du RK800 était droit, aussi solide qu'autrefois, mais l'absence de réaction revenait à enfermer la moindre émotion. Une façon comme une autre de se préserver d'une trop grande tristesse encore inconnue.

C'était dur à encaisser.

« Elle a réussi à partir, lieutenant.

— Tu aurais pu partir aussi, Connor. J'aurais inventé une connerie auprès de Fowler, j'aurais dit que t'étais sur sa piste et…

— Et CyberLife m'aurait rappelé et l'identité de North au Canada aurait été devinée. »

Hank ressentait une grande peine pour son partenaire : le chasseur de déviants avait commencé à ressentir des émotions, les plus nobles d'entre elles, pour finalement les museler. Le lieutenant repensait à ces deux chaises toujours côte à côte dans sa cuisine. Il n'avait pas osé les séparer, par superstition de briser un charme.

« Fait chier.

— Fait chier, » confirma Connor avec moins de véhémence. Contrairement à Hank, il percevait encore le train et, malgré le contact encore brûlant sur sa bouche, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché des biocomposants, que des parties manquaient dans son corps.

L'androïde était encore statique et il serait resté là pour des années si Hank n'était pas venu le rejoindre. Est-ce que l'humain avait le droit de le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'il arrivait à se tenir debout ? Comment on réconforte une machine qui vient de découvrir la tristesse ?

—

Au fond du wagon, toujours postée devant cette fenêtre où ne défilait plus que le paysage urbain, North réprima une grande colère. Des vélos pendaient juste à côté et ses poings auraient voulu se fracasser contre les arêtes d'acier pour exorciser ses peines.

Mais en se détournant de ces potentielles victimes, elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme qui la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il avait tout vu.

Il avait beau être plus grand qu'elle, sa stature filiforme le rendait vulnérable. Un pansement blanc recouvrait sa tempe noire, bien visible, et North espérait que cette blessure à la tête, aussi anodine soit-elle, avait causé un certain dommage au cerveau. Ce témoin sortait peut-être d'une opération qui le rendait confus ?

Est-ce qu'un coup de poing supplémentaire pourrait provoquer un évanouissement et effacerait ses souvenirs ?

« Attends ! » demanda l'homme en apercevant la main de la jeune femme se refermer en un poing. Il présenta ses propres paumes et, au creux, la peau sombre finit par fondre pour présenter une chair de plastique.

L'expression montrer patte blanche n'avait jamais été aussi évidente.

Ce passager semblait si anxieux.

« Tu es aussi un… ?

— Oui. »

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de nommer leur nature. North comprit alors la raison du pansement placée justement sur la tempe droite. Une idée que ni elle, ni Connor n'avait imaginée.

L'autre androïde portait un manteau long par-dessus un sweat-shirt et un jean, basiques et discrets, si convaincants que la WR400 s'était faite avoir.

« Tu fuis aussi pour le Canada ? » murmura le semblable. La solitude avait pesé trop longtemps sur sa carcasse mécanique, mais il ignorait s'il pouvait faire confiance à cette inconnue : il avait rencontré des déviants instables, colériques, voire haineux. Son caractère si jeune s'était façonné sur une envie de paix, de tolérance, alors il fuyait aussi bien les humains que les robots violents.

North se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Je m'appelle Josh, j'étais un PJ500 à l'université de…

— Tu es juste Josh. Tout ce qu'on était avant ne compte plus, » assura North en se présentant à son tour, omettant sa fonction. Leur passé ne rimait qu'avec des blessures qu'elle voulait oublier.

« Cet androïde… C'était un RK800, pas vrai ? Le chasseur de déviants ? »

Ah, c'était donc la raison de sa peur.

North se mit à sourire, quelque chose de doux, de vraiment surprenant, alors que Josh avait cru qu'elle venait d'échapper au croque-mitaine.

« Il s'appelle Connor et il m'a aidé à fuir… En fait, non, il m'a aidé, tout simplement. »

À apaiser cette haine contre les humains, à se détacher de la colère, unique émotion qu'elle connaissait, à découvrir un bout de paradis à Detroit, à renaître… Si les larmes signifiaient quelque chose pour les androïdes, North se serait mise à pleurer.

Elle s'installa sur un des sièges qui faisaient face aux vélos accrochés. L'horizon n'était plus gangrené par les tours de Detroit et cette vision épurée était surréaliste.

Josh prit place à ses côtés et, sans deviner la relation entre la WR400 et le limier de CyberLife, décida de reporter ses questions à plus tard.

Tout d'un coup, North le regarda et lui demanda :

« Tu connais Metallica ?

— Non. Enfin, je peux chercher dans ma base de données, mais…

— Pas la peine, on s'en fiche des membres ou des dates de concert, » répliqua North en lui prenant la main. Une connexion s'établit entre leur paume. « Connor me manque déjà et il n'y a que cette musique qui me soulage. »

Josh fut surpris par les instruments enragés qui battaient au même rythme que celui d'un cœur prêt à éclater. La voix du chanteur avait tantôt la douceur du miel collant, tantôt la fureur d'une bête à bout. Les paroles n'étaient pas plus rassurantes, évoquant soit une envie de détruire, soit un désir de se consumer.

Le PJ500 éloigna finalement sa main.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça me plaise… Les propos sont assez violents.

— Oh, pardon, t'es de nature fragile ? »

Josh essaya de protester, mais North se mit à rire : elle s'identifiait encore à cette musique, mais sa rage avait été apaisée. C'était dit sans mépris.

« J'ai d'autres morceaux plus doux, » assura North, « c'est quelqu'un de bien qui me les as fait découvrir.

— Quelqu'un d'humain ?

— Et certainement le meilleur. »

—

La mission était terminée.

Il y avait tant de déviants, tant de soucis que personne ne s'émut du corps en pièces. Il manquait bien le tronc, mais franchement, des androïdes faits pour nettoyer la gare s'en occuperaient, d'autant que le RK800 avait confirmé qu'il s'agissait de la déviante en fuite. Effrayée, elle avait couru jusqu'ici avant de trébucher et de se faire rouler dessus par le train.

Les hommes du lieutenant étaient déjà repartis au commissariat.

Le moteur de la vieille voiture dormait encore. Hank n'osait pas démarrer tant que Connor gardait ce silence songeur, alors ils étaient toujours garés sur le parking.

« Pourquoi tu prends pas un train, Connor ? Vas-y !

— L'équipe pense que North est morte, lieutenant, qu'allez-vous inventer pour justifier mon départ ? »

Impuissant, Hank haussa les épaules.

Les gens étaient trop nombrilistes pour se préoccuper de leurs propres enfants ou de leurs propres parents, pourquoi faire chier une machine ? La disparition de Connor affolerait pendant quelques semaines, et puis il serait oublié pour être enfin en paix…

« Je ne veux pas vous laisser seul, lieutenant.

— Quoi ?

— Plusieurs raisons me retiennent encore à Detroit : mes missions, ma période de test… et vous également. Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça.

— Putain, Connor, tu crois que j'ai quel âge ?

— Vous avez cinquante-trois ans, même si vous paraissez en avoir plus de soixante aujourd'hui avec vos yeux gonflés. »

Hank lui fit un doigt d'honneur, malgré les sourires.

« Je sais que vous êtes assez grand pour être autonome, lieutenant, mais même si prendre soin d'un être humain en particulier ne figure pas dans mes fonctions, je pense que… je ne serai pas de trop dans votre entourage.

— Tu déconnes ? T'as vu la place que prend Sumo ? »

C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Hank détourna son visage vers sa fenêtre afin que Connor ne voit pas son air touché.

L'androïde se redressa vivement :

« Lieutenant, est-ce que vous avez du Black Label Society sur votre poste ?

— Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ?

— Mettez l'album _Mafia_ , la reprise de Lynyrd Skynyrd.

— _I never dreamed_ ?

— Oui. »

Sans comprendre, Hank s'exécuta.

Quand le morceau commença, quand il entendit les paroles, Connor se mit à sourire à mesure qu'il devinait le thème : les instruments étaient plus langoureux, même mélancoliques que ce que le lieutenant mettait d'habitude. Il y avait une petite pointe d'ironie dans l'amour foudroyant raconté par Zakk Wylde, la séparation qui suivait…

« C'est ce que North écoute en ce moment.

— Quoi ? Vous êtes en train de communiquer, là ?

— Oui.

— Mais comment vous faîtes ?

— Nous n'avons pas besoin de portables comme les humains, lieutenant. Elle écoute vos musiques dans le train, » ce détail touchait le lieutenant. « et _I never dreamed_ venait de commencer. »

Hank se retint de rire : il y avait au moins ce contact qui atténuait leur séparation.

« Je l'aime, lieutenant.

— Je sais, Connor. » Il s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Et je sais qu'un jour, tu pourras la rejoindre. Si faut que j'arrête de boire pour ça, alors OK ! »

— Merci, lieutenant. »

Le lieutenant se tut alors pour pouvoir apprécier le morceau aussi.

Il y avait quelque chose de beau chez deux androïdes qui s'aiment.

—

 **J'ai un faible pour les pairings contrastés, et North et Connor offrent justement une alchimie intéressante et j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à leur imaginer cette rencontre et cette romance peut-être pas si éphémère que ça~**

 **C'était un scénario difficile à placer et je n'ai pas toujours été très satisfaite du résultat, d'où le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ces quatre chapitres, par chance,**

 **vos commentaires me rassuraient et m'encourageaient à poursuivre.**

 **D'ailleurs, un grand merci pour votre patience !**

 **Les fav et les kudos ne disent pas grand chose, mais les commentaires, eux, sont de vraies sources de motivation pour me pousser à écrire encore et toujours plus.**

 **Alors un immense merci à tous ceux qui commentent :**

 **sur FanFiction,** **Error-Ra9, Guest, Miss Mary Rose, Gueezmo et Guest (un autre le même !).**

 **sur Archive of our Own, Kizuka_Nakahara et Anon.**

 **Que ce ship ait plus de visibilité !**


End file.
